Sitch of the Living Dummy
by MaceEcam
Summary: Welcome to a place of nightmares, of thrills and screams, of ghost and goblins. Welcome, to Goosebumps. Kim and Ron face the wraith of Slappy the Dummy. Written for Zaratan's Halloween contest.
1. Prologue

A/N:_ Hey everyone. I hope a lot of people used to read the Goosebumps novels, cause this story pits Kim and Ron against the evil of Slappy the Living Dummy, a cursed ventriloquist dummy. Even if you haven't read any of the books, I hope you can still enjoy this little frightful tale. As for it's place in KP continuity, this story takes place in season four at some time between the episodes Big Bother and Oh No! Yono!_

_This story was written as my entry into Zaratan's Halloween contest. For those unfamiliar with the Goosbumps books, the chapters were usually short and depicted single scenes; I am attempting to stay as close to this formula as possible for the fic, to make it seem more authenticity. Growing up (and before the joys of KP) Goosebumps was my favorite book series, and I am so existed about this chance to bring two of my favorite things together. Enjoy._

Sitch of the Living Dummy

By MaceEcam

Prologue

Kim froze.

She could feel the eyes staring into her back. Slowing her breathing, she listened for her stalkers footsteps. She continued reading her book, letting loose no clue to her assailant that she knew about his presence. She was almost done with the page, when she felt a cold wooden hand clamp around her throat.

"Hey Ron" Kim said.

Ron flinched, then climbed over the back of the couch and wrapped one arm around his girlfriend. He brought his other hand up and stuck the dummy that was on his arm in Kim's face.

"Heya toots" the dummy, aptly named Woody, said to Kim. Kim rolled her eyes and pushed the dummy away.

"Woody!" Ron admonished. "That was rude of you."

"You wanna talk about rude bud?" The dummy demanded. "You're the one with your hand up my butt!"

Kim laughed at that one. Putting her book down, she stretched and wrapped her arm around Ron's neck and gave him a smooch on the check. "Got your project all ready I see." she asked, looking at the dummy. Mr. Barkin, not learning his lesson from the Naked Mole Rap incident, had decided to hold a 'show and tell', and Ron had decided to learn ventriloquism. To his credit, he had advanced a lot in the two weeks since the assignment was given, but Kim could still see his lips moving.

"Yep, the Ron man's all ready. Check this out" and here he slipped the dummy off his arm and sat it on the table. Kim cocked her head in curiosity, wondering what her boyfriend had planned. Suddenly Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and scampered over to the dummy and climbed into it's back.

The dummy stood up.

And it started to dance.

Kim fell over laughing at the sight of Rufus, controlling the dummy from the inside, doing the cha cha cha. Ron grabbed hold of her and started tickling her, adding to her laughter.

"Rufus! Foot attack!" Ron yells. The dummy stops moving and Rufus runs to Kim's feet and starts tickling them, causing her to laugh even more.

Their fun is brought to an end by the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator. Sighing, Kim straightened her shirt and answered it.

"Hi Kim, Hey Ron. Uh…am I interrupting something?"

Ron was about to answer rudely when Kim gave him a look. It was the "Do it and no kisses for a week" look. Ron shut up.

"No Wade, it's fine. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're up for a mission. Monkey fist has stolen some magic jewel known as "The Eye of Delphi" from a store in downtown Middleton. Supposedly the eye allows one to see the future or something.

"Monkeys!" Ron yelled in the background.

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. It was almost time for school, but if the mission was just here is town…

"Well take it Wade" Kim said, hearing a grown from Ron. "How long till the ride gets here?" She asked.

"Five minutes Kim. Over and out." After he had signed off, Kim turned to Ron and smiled wickedly. "We have five minutes." She said to him smiling, before climbing on to him.

Ron was glad the Dr's P had left for work early.


	2. Chapter 1

The ride was there in three, leaving a pair of ticked off teens.

Climbing in the back of the empty bus, Ron turned to Kim. "Shame the Sloth's in for repairs" he said referring to the mission against Drakken the previous week, and nodding toward the various 1st and 2nd graders climbing up the walls of the bus.

Kim nodded, agreeing, then rolled her eyes as a swarm of 1st graders swarmed over them to see Woody. Fearing that Ron would not have enough time to come back for the doll after the mission, Kim had insisted he take it with him. Stepping carefully past the children, Kim approached the driver.

"Thanks for the ride Otto."

"Like, no problem babe! I never would have gotten the kiddies to school on time if you hadn't fixed my tires!" The dark haired bus driver replied.

"It was no big." Kim insisted. "Anyone could have patched that tire with nothing but paper, glue, a funnel, and a fire extinguisher."

Kim and Ron got off of the bus and looked around. According to the info Wade had given them, Monkey Fist was shored up inside of an abandoned warehouse by the docks, probably waiting for a transport the next day. Glancing up at the building, Kim considered her surroundings. She recognized the building immediately, it was one of those warehouses that every villain and their mother had rented out at some point or another (Mama Lipsky had, in fact rented it out to throw a birthday party for her son, having invited his entire list of contacts that she had found in his lair). Kim supposed they thought it was a good lair, but how good could it be if the good guys knew where it was?

To be safe, she had Wade pull up the blueprints of the building. She had forgotten a few things, but for the most part her memory was correct. She showed the plans to Ron, and then the two of them grappled to the roof and entered the ducts.

They found Monkey Fist standing among his monkey ninjas around a large table. Dropping quietly down out of sight (well, Kim was silent. Ron was lucky that this used to be a pillow factory, and that a number of discarded pillows happened to be directly below where he had fallen.) The two of them made their way over to just out of the sight of Fist and the Ninja's and listened.

Monkey Fist laughed. And turned to his monkey ninjas. "Everything is going according to plan. While I will admit that my attempt to use the three sacred crystals to find the Han was a failure, I will not be denied it's power!" Here the monkey's cheered. A door opened near by, and a monkey wearing a green dress came in carrying a bag and a large cup. The bag read BEUNO NACHO on the side.

"Ah Chimpy, you have returned. I was getting hungry." He took the food and drink from Chimpy and took a sip. He spit it out.

" I asked for diet!" He yelled at Chimpy dumping the drink on his head. "That's what I get for sending the _monkey_ to get the food. Never mind, I will eat later. Now I shall realize my destiny!" He started screeching in his loud simian laugh, followed by his followers. All except Chimpy, who only slinked off into the back room to dry off.

"That jerk!" Ron whispered to Kim. Kim nodded and singled that it was time to strike.

"And now I shall use the prophetic nature of the Eye to locate the Han, and take my place as the Monkey King!"

"So not gonna happen Fisk." Kim shouted as she and Ron stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh look, the _cheerleader _and her boyfriend." Fist sneered, clenching the stone in his hand in anger. "And look!" he said, nodding toward Woody, who was currently strapped onto Ron's back. "The dummy brought a dummy!"

"Hey! My BF is SO not a dummy."

"How rude of me. Here, let me make you feel welcome. Monkey Ninjas, attack!

"Kim! I'll take Fist, you and Rufus get the ninjas!" Ron yelled running at Fist. Kim nodded. While she might be the better fighter in general, she knew that Ron was the one who had the most experience against Monkey Fist. Reaching the first wave of Monkey ninjas at the same time as Ron, she and Rufus started batting them aside while Ron jumped right over their heads to tackle Fist.

The primary problem with fighting monkeys is their height. Being so short most moves against them flew right over their heads, unless they were jumping. It was then that they could be hit the easiest. As one monkey flew at her head, she leaned over backwards, pivoting on her left leg and bringing her right foot up planting it firmly in the monkeys chest, flinging it away and into the monkey behind it. She then dropped that foot and brought the other foot up to the side, hitting the monkey to her left, then snapped it in the other direction into the head of the monkey to her right. The next one got past her defenses and knocked out her standing leg from under her; she grunted in surprise but recovered quickly and brought her hands up as she fell. She flip off over and back on to her feet, but was quickly over come as they piled onto her back.

Rufus was jumping back and forth between a pair of monkeys, causing them to punch and hit each other, when he saw his friend get overcome. He quickly finished off the pair and another one that had attacked, and slammed himself into one of the monkeys holding Kim. This provided enough of a distraction for Kim to break free of the rest.

Meanwhile, Ron was fighting Monkey Fist as best as he could, but it was apparent that even with all of the training he had been taking lately Fist was still a better fighter. The weight from Woody hanging on his back wasn't helping. As he ducked and weaved trying to both avoid Fist's blows and get the Eye from Fist, the added weight caused him to swing around backwards dizzyingly. Luckily, this was just as Fist swung his fist forward in a finishing blow. The blow hit just as Ron was facing the other way.

Woody wasn't.

Fist's hand went into Woody's mouth, and the dummy's head rolled forward, causing for the dummy's jaw to clamp shut on Monty's hand. Screaming in pain, he tried to wench his hand free of the contraption. Instead Woody was pulled free of Ron's pack and swung up in an arc, at that moment it came free of Fist's hand. Ron yelled in horror, as seemingly in slow motion Woody flew up and then down, slamming into the ground. Upon hitting there was a loud crack heard throughout the room as his head was split in two, the jaw separating from the rest as of the head.

"NO!" Ron yelled dropping to his knees and holding to remains of his project in his arms. Scowling in pain from his swollen hand, Fist called for the ninjas (the conscious ones) to withdraw, and within seconds Kim, Ron, and Rufus were alone in the building, save half a dozen unconscious chimps. Kim put in a call to Animal Control to come pick them up, and then placed her hand on her BF's shoulder.

"Come on Ron, we need to go." she said as gently as she could. Ron was…was he crying? Yes, he was crying. "Ron, it's just a dummy."

"He was so young!" Ron wailed, tilting Woody's face up so he could look in it's eyes. "And I needed him for school…I'm gonna get an F for sure…" Just then he spotted something shiny in the dummy's mouth. Reaching in, he pulled out a small blue stone, perfectly round. "Kim look, the Eye! It must have been dropped in Woody's mouth when Fist punched him."

"Awesome!" Kim exclaimed patting Ron on the back. "Looks like Woody saved the day"

"He died a hero"

"Come on. We need to drop this off before class."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: _Ok guys, I feel I should answer some reviews. One constant assumptions made in reviews is that Woody is the evil dummy. A common theme of the Living Dummy series (six books in total) has the main character having a dummy that gets damaged some way and is replaced by the cursed dummy, Slappy. That's the path I'm taking. Don't worry, I still have plans for both him and the eye…_

Sitch of the Living Dummy

Chapter 2

By MaceEcam

The sign on the door read NEEDFUL THINGS. It was an antiques store.

The exterior of the store was highly depressing. Cobwebs adorned the windows of the store, making seeing inside near impossible. Even for a Possible, try as Kim might.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kim asked, calling Wade on the Kimmunicator. Looking around she saw the parking lot entirely empty in fact all of the building in this shopping center appeared to be empty. An old looking sign on a pole stood at the entrance of the lot, read:

COMING SOON: ELDERVIEW SHOPPING PLAZA

"That's the place Kim" Wade said nodding. He typed on his keyboard for a second. "It just opened up a few weeks ago."

"Thanks Wade" she signed off.

"Maybe it's new?" Ron suggested helpfully. "I mean, the sign does say coming soon, so maybe the center just opened and this is the only business that's gone in yet."

"Maybe," Kim said, but she didn't think so. Most of the buildings here were covered in dust, and the paint on the sign was faded. The style looked like something from the sixty's.

Clearing her mind Kim stepped forward and pushed the door open. A sour smell, like rotten eggs, met her nose as the air inside rushed out, causing her stomach to flip. The bell chimed as they stepped in.

It did indeed appear to be mostly antiques inside, but a few other thing could be scene as well. Against one wall stood a grandfather clock, and against the window was a display of Halloween masks.

"OOH! Fortune cookies!" Ron yelled in excitement, spotting a plate of them by the register. Next to the plate was a sign that said: PLEASE TAKE ONE.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ron spoke to no one in particular. Grabbing one, Ron popped it open and ate the cookie, then read his fortune.

THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK

"You know they really shouldn't call these fortune cookies, I mean honestly 'Think before you speak'? That's more of a piece of advice then a fortune. Kim you want one?"

Kim didn't answer him. She had been walking around the room looking at things when something on the far wall caught her attention. Across from the clock was what Kim assumed was a mirror, covered in a white sheet. She moved toward it too lift the veil.

"I would not touch that if I were you."

Ron screamed, and dropped the vase he had been looking at. It shattered at his feet.

Out of the shadow behind the counter a man stepped. He was not, as Ron imagined anyone working in a store this spooky, but was instead dressed rather normally. He appeared to be in his mid 20's, around 26 or 27. He was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, which had kept him hidden in the shadows formed by the doorway to the back room. His long hair was brushed over his right eye.

"Sorry dude" Ron said apologetically, then nodding toward the shattered vase of the floor.

The man ignored him. Turning toward Kim, he spoke. "That mirror is said to be cursed. It will draw away the souls of whomsoever gazes upon it, trapping them inside the mirror." He smiled. "Or so he legend goes."

"Um…thanks. We're looking for the owner?"

"That would be me. Dillon Phi at your assistance." He said, bowing to her.

"I'm Kim Possible. You asked our help recovering this." Here Kim handed him the eye.

"My eye! Why thank you!" he took it from her. Then, in a scene that almost made Team Possible gag, lifted his eye patch to reveal a gapping hole where his eye should be. He then slid gem into the hole. It appeared to fit perfectly.

"Wait a moment." Ron started. The man turned and focused on him. When he did, the fake eye seemed to focus as well. "So the Eye of Delphi is really the eye of Dill Phi?"

The man nodded.

"But what about the whole see into the future thing?" Kim asked the man.

"I have never heard of such a thing before that man came and stole my eye." he replied with a shrug. Kim decided to change the topic. "You have an interesting store here. What's with the shopping center being so empty though?"

"This shopping center opened in 1963, but most of the stores in it moved or closed down by the 80's." he said nodding.

He led Kim to the counter, where he pointed out a piece of paper taped to the inside of the glass display case. Bending over, Kim saw it was a newspaper article. The article was dated 1863, and was old and faded. It was entitled "NEW STORE OPENS IN MIDDLEWOOD". Under the title was a picture, and in it Kim recognized the store. In front of the picture was a man who looked almost exactly like the shop keeper, save wearing the traditional shop-keep garb of the time.

"My family moved to Middleton in 1862, of course back then it was called Middlewood. In fact it was just two years after the story opened that the town changed it's name to Middleton."

He patted the counter. "This isn't the actual same building as the original Needful Things. The location of the first store is a few miles east of here, where the freeway that connects Middleton to Upperton runs, and was a General Store. But while the location, and merchandise of the store has changed, it has always stayed in Middleton and it has always had the name Needful Things."

"It must great to have so much history" Kim told the man in awe. "My family came to town around the same year I think…"

Ron was never one for history. Or math. Or, you know, any of the other scholarly subjects sides cooking. So when Kim and the man started chatting it up he started wondering around the store, picking up an odd item here, a ticket there. Rufus climbed out of his pocket and ran along the dusty self. The hairless rodent stopped at an antique doll house and went inside for a sec, he came out dancing with a doll. Ron snickered and moved on. Picking up an old cowboy hat, Ron was about to try it on when something caught his eye. Putting the hat down, he went over and picked it up.

It was a ventriloquist's dummy. It was of a male, dressed in a two piece suit and red tie. Its eyes were brown, and it's face was covered in freckles, with a wide grin that seemed…almost cruel. It was chipped in a number of places, and the brown paint on it's head could be seen through in places.

But it's appearance didn't matter. He reached into it's back and grasped the controls. Moving the handle forward, the jaw slowly creaked open, causing a wave of dust and smell to flow from the dummy's mouth. He turned a lever inside the dummy one direction, one of the arms lifted; turning it the other way moved the other arm. A third lever controlled the legs. Noticing something on the dummy's foot, Ron lifted the leg and peered at the bottom of it's black shoes. Scratched into the bottom of the right foot was the name SLAPPY.

Ron thought for a moment. Other than the faded paint Slappy (for Ron figured that that was the dummies name) was in pretty good shape, and he DID need a dummy for his project at school, what with Woody being out of commission. Ron just wasn't ready to write him off and get a replacement.

As he was compensating, Kim came over with the owner. "Ron, you ready to go? We need to get to school." She spotted the dummy in Ron's arms. "Ron this is great! You can buy him and use him to give your project at school!"

"I don't know Kim" Ron replied turning it over so Kim could see it's face. "It doesn't look very friendly."

"Uh huh uh huh. Creepy" Refus exclaimed from atop Ron's shoulder.

"And besides, I'm not sure if I'm ready to enter into a new relationship like that."

If Kim rolled her eyes anymore they'd fall out of the back of her head.

"Ron. It. Is. A. DUMMY. One you need to pass this assignment remember? How much does it cost anyway?"

Ron searched for a price tag; he found it attached the other foot, the one that had no name. It read 40. Scratching around in their pockets, Kim and Ron were only able to come up with just over 20.

"Ow man…" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron" Kim said patting his shoulder. Just then the owner reached in between the two of them set a paper sign down. It read: ALL DUMMIES HALF OFF.

"We're having a sale" he said with a twinkle in his eyes- both of them- that is to say it seemed as if the false eye twinkled as well. "And thank you again for returning my eye."

While checking them out at the register, he nodded to the tray of fortune cookies. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you," Kim replied, while Ron shook his head no. "Already had one dude, but thanks"

"Well," He replied as he placed Slappy in a bag and handed it to Ron. "Make sure you listen to it, whatever it was."

Ron nodded, and then he and Kim were out the door, heading to school as fast as they could.

A/N: _Tada! I got another chapter out! Sure I was a few days behind schedule, but what matters is I got it up at all! Right guys? Right? (Is meet with dozens of icy stares) Alright alright! I'll try to keep to a more even schedule…(fingers crossed behind his back)._

_Anyway, I was in such a rush to get this out that I didn't wait to get it beta'd. So if you see a bunch of mistakes, don't tell me because I have a very delicate ego…kidding! If there are too many mistakes say as much, so I can fix them._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: _I own nothing. I see no point whatsoever in disclaimers in fan fiction, since by the very _definition _of fan fiction the writer does not own the material he is using. Unless of course you do happen to hold the rights to whatever your writing, but if that's the case why not just make your story into an actual book/episode/movie/comic/song about it?_

_I made a few alterations to the story, so that Brick is still going to Middleton High, but otherwise it should be the same. You may wonder how I'm going to have Ron get on the team with Brick still there, but don't worry. If this series extends long enough I have an answer for that._

Sitch of the Living Dummy

Chapter 3

By MaceEcam

Kim and Ron skidded into home room right as the bell rang.

At least, they _thought_ they had, until Mr. Barkin handed each of them a stack of homework.

"But Mr. B, we made in before the bell was done ringing." Ron complained at him. Barkin answered with a glair and a scowl.

"The bell does not decide when class starts Stoppable, I do! Now take your seat."

Grumbling, Ron took his seat next to Kim. She gave him a reassuring smile, but turned to the board when she heard Barkin speak.

Barkin began marching back and forth along the front of the chalkboard. "As you all know, at the beginning of the semester you were assigned a creative presentation where you all have had to learn a new talent. Your family and friends have all been interviewed to find out things you are good at, so don't even try to pass off something you could already do beforehand!"

"I had been hoping that the teacher who gave you this assignment would be back from the hospital by now, but Ms. Megami is still recovering from having seconds in the cafeteria. So it is with the greatest regret I allow this farce to continue, with the pitiful hope that the time you have spent trying to 'better yourselves" hasn't been wasted. Best, your up first"

The majority of the presentations passed quickly, with a few taking longer than most. Still, no one had gotten hurt yet, which really was first for a Middleton High School class. Bonnie went up to do her presentation, but by that point Ron wasn't paying very much attention to the whole thing. Instead he had pulled Slappy out of his backpack and started preparing him for his turn.

Patting down the dummy to make sure it's clothes were nice and straight, Ron was surprised when he felt paper rustling in the dummies tuxedo pocket. Reaching in Ron pulled out what appeared to be a business card, flipping it over he found some strange foreign word.

"_Just great," _Ron thought to himself. _"I bought a foreign dummy. I hope he has his green card."_

That brought a chuckle to Ron's lips, and a glare from Mr. Barkin. Silencing himself, Ron looked back at the card and struggled to pronounce the words."Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano",

The dummy shifted slightly in his lap. He straightened it so that Slappy wouldn't slide again and returned his attention to the words on the card. At fist he thought it may have been Latin, but he and Kim had taken Latin the pervious year and while it may not have been his best class (no salsa dancing _or_ salsa!) none of the words looked familiar to him.

"_Well what the heck does _that _mean?"_ Ron thought, but was interrupted from his musings by Barkin. "Stoppable, your up!" Startled from his thoughts, Ron quickly stood up and stumbled into the aisle and made his way up to the front of the class. Mr. Barkin cleared a space off on his desk for Ron to sit on for his act, and Ron sat down.

He stood up again with a yelp. Turning his head, he saw that he had sat on a pen. As the class laughed at him and Mr. Barkin disposed of the offending writing utensil he tried sitting down again, this time making sure the area was clear before sticking his but down again.

"Uh- hi everyone, I'm Ron- um. The talent that I learned over the past few weeks was ventriloquism."

One of the teens raised his hand. Unnerved by a question so early in his presentation, Ron asked him what his question was.

"Dude, what's ventriloquism? Is that like, a school word or something?"

"It means the dummy's using dummies" Bonnie whispered not so quietly then snickered about it.

"_I'm beginning to hate that joke" _Ron thought to himself before answering. "Ventriloquism is an act of stagecraft in which a person manipulates his or her voice so that it appears that the voice is coming from elsewhere"

"Yeah!" The dummy interrupted all of a sudden. "Kind of like I'm making _this_ dummy say what _I_ want!"

The crowd burst out laughing, but Ron froze. He hadn't made the dummy talk.

At first Ron thought that some one else in the class had projected their voice, but he had seen Slappy's mouth move. Turning the dummy over took a look at it's face.

"What are _you_ looking at big ears?" Slappy demanded of him, causing another concave of laughs and giggles.

Panicking, Ron tried to pull the dummy off of his arm. It wouldn't budge.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Slappy said out loud so that the whole class could hear. Caught up in the moment, no one noticed Ron's distressed face.

"Dude, you're pretty good!" Brick Flag, who was sitting near the front of the class, yelled up to him. Slappy turned to him.

"Thanks, and you're pretty ugly!"

The laughing had died down some after that one. Brick was the Quarterback of the football team, and you did not call the Quarterback - or anyone for that matter - of the football team ugly. Brick looked hurt.

"Dude, that was harsh!"

"It wasn't me-" Ron began but was interrupted by Slappy. "You're right, I'm sorry. Calling you ugly was an insult to ugly people! Kidding kidding!"

"Stoppable, I think that's enough." Mr. Barkin began.

"Yeah Ron, those jokes aren't funny" Kim admonished. None of these jokes were the ones Ron had practiced, and she didn't understand the reason for the change. The other jokes were funnier _and_ nicer. Brick, meanwhile, was stuck between fury and hurt, while Bonnie was trying to assure him that he was in fact, not ugly. The whole time though she couldn't help thinking about the pounding Brick was about to give Ron. She smirked; the loser deserved it.

Slappy looked down and away as if embarrassed. "Sorry about the jokes at you kid. Will you forgive me?"

"Uh, sure, I mean yeah" Brick answered slightly ashamed of his anger at a block of wood.

Ron was panicked. An over sized doll was trying to get him _killed_!

"You know, I bet the two of us could be good friends. My name's Slappy. What's your's?

"Brick no!" Ron yelled out

"Brick huh?" Slappy stated, looking thoughtful. "As in 'dumb as' ?"

All hell broke loose.

"Why you little-" Brick yelled at Ron lunging at him after finally losing his temper. There are several yells of alarm as Brick brought his fist back and slammed it at Ron. Yelling in surprise Ron lifted both of his arms up blocked with Slappy; Brick's fist hit Slappy in the head; the upper head snapped back and the slammed forward again.

Clamping shut on Brick's fingers.

"GAHHH!" Brick yelled. Both Bonnie and Barkin ran forward and grabbed the sides of Slappy's head and tried to pry the mouth open, all the while screaming at Ron to let him go while Ron was screaming that he wasn't doing anything and Brick just screaming at the pain. Kim, thinking clearly, ran to get the nurse.

As soon as she was gone, Slappy opened his mouth. Brick stumbled back moaning at the pain, and Barkin took a look at his hand.

"It looks like it may be broken." he sighed. "When Possible gets here with the nurse, you go with her to her office.

Bonnie rounded on Ron. "Now look what you did loser! You broke Brick's fingers, how is he supposed to catch a football now?" She demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Before he could answer, Slappy interrupted him with a gagging sound. "Uh gross, jock! I think I might throw up!"

And with that he opened his mouth wide open. A dark green liquid of some sort shot from his mouth, spraying Bonnie with a stream that died down after a few seconds.

Bonnie stood there mollified, arms out stretched as the smelly green goo slowly dipped off of her, the whole class holding their noses and trying not to gag at the smell. Tara rushed up to help clean Bonnie off, but was stopped by Barkin when she got to the front of the class.

"Rockwaller, go clean yourself off." Bonnie walked out of the room, hoping to get to the gym and in the shower before anyone saw her. She still hadn't said anything, she was so in shock. As she left, Barking rounded on Ron.

"Stoppable," he began in a quite voice. When Ron tried to defend himself, Barkin raised a hand for him to be silent and continued. "Ron I don't know why you did this, and frankly I don't care. Brick Flagg may have several broken fingers because of you. I want you to go sit down, and after school I want you in my office so we can discuss your punishment. No, don't say anything. Just go. Sit. DOWN."

Ron moved to sit down. Right before he took a step, he felt the dummy fiddling with his pants for some reason, but was to busy listening to Barkin he didn't give it much mind. As he took his first step his pants fell down and he fell forward; with a yell he grabbed the nearest thing next to him. He felt it fall down with him, and a moment later he was laying on top of whatever it was with his face face down between two bumps. Reaching up to one of the bumps he gave it a squeeze.

"Ron, why are you groping me?" came a sweet , yet impatient sounding, voice.

Ron froze. Tara. He had knocked Tara over and landed on top of her, and was now squeezing her chest.

With his pants around his ankles.

This day couldn't possibly get worse.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened up and Kim came in followed by the nurse. "Mr. B. I brought the-" she paused and stared at Ron.

Ron got up, pulled his pants on and pulled Tara up. "You know Ron, I usually wait till the third date before I let it go that far."

Ron blushed. Avoiding Kim's ticked off gaze, he returned to his seat. Kim was about to return to her's, when Mr. Barkin tapped her on the shoulder.

"I know I'm going to regret this…but we have time for one more presentation today, and you're up."

Kim approached the front of the class. She walked out into the hallway for a moment, and retuned with a desk-on-wheels with a blanket over it covering several items.

'I had to receive special permission from the school to display my new talent. I'm-" and here she pulled off the blanket, "cooking!"

Several students tried to climb out the window.

"Calm down everyone, it's only instant oatmeal. And just on the safe side, the Middleton Fire Department has already been notified and are on alert."

Not at all daunted by Barkin's words, Kim plugged in the camping stove and turned it on to a low setting. Then she placed a pan on the stove and added the oatmeal mix, then added water from one of several prepared water bottles. She started stirring.

Soon the oatmeal was done, and after making sure the stove was off she poured the oatmeal into dozens of little cups and handed them out to the class. Several students showed fear and apprehension when given their cups, but Ron wasn't worried. He had spent a lot of time with Kim getting this down, and was very confident that she could pull it off. Besides, even if she did badly her presentation couldn't be as bad as his, what with the evil dummy and all-

Oh no.

With alarm, Ron franticly glanced around the room trying to find sight of Slappy. He hadn't picked him back up after the Tara incident, and had just noticed.

When Kim handed him his cup he wiped the worry off his face and replaced it with a look of support for Kim. Still irritated at him from the scene with Tara, she ignored him and went on. As soon as she had passed, Ron spotted Slappy. A look of horror crossed his face.

Slappy was sitting on the desk that Kim had brought in, having climbed up there while all of the attention was turned toward Kim. While Kim had turned off the stove, Ron doubted that she had unplugged it yet, and sure enough after giving him a wink Slappy proceeded to fall over. As he fell, his arm shot out; when he landed it "happened" to land on the dial on the stove, turning it on to it's highest flame.

As the flame shot up into the air, it produced much more smoke than the one created while cooking the oatmeal. It was just enough smoke in fact to set off the sprinklers and fire alarm.

"STOPPABLE!" Barkin screamed at him. However the yelling voice didn't affect Ron at all compared to the look on Kim's face. It was a mix of anger and sorrow, a look of hurt.

"Why?" she asked Ron. And then she turned and fled the classroom.

A/N: _This is by for the longest chapter yet of the story, and quite possible could have been broken down into two but I wanted to get the school scene out of the way. I'll try to get a new chap out ever 1-2 days if I want this finished by Halloween._


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Man! I was so _stuck_ on this chapter for the longest time. Chances are I won't get this done in time for Zaratan's contest, so if you want this story in the contest, beg Z to extend the deadline (kidding of course, I don't want all of you die hard fans of mine bugging Z).

Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Dummy. Unbelievably, I've already started work on 5 and WILL get it up tomorrow, or even today maybe. I still have a long way to go…

Sitch of the Living Dummy

Chapter 4

By MaceEcam

"So let me get this straight," Felix began. "You and Kim went on a mission to stop one of your villains, a guy called Monkey Fist. Woody was destroyed, so you ended up buying another dummy on your way here. You then read a bunch of strange words that your found in the dummy's pocket, which caused the dummy to come to life and get you in trouble with Kim. So now Kim won't talk to you, Brick Flagg the Middleton quarterback wants to beat you to a pulp, you have a whole month of detention, and people now think you are a pervert cause you squeezed Tara's chest…with your pants down. And this is all the fault of a homicidal ventriloquist dummy named Slappy?

"That's pretty much it" Ron replied. Felix took another bite out of his cardboard crust pizza and chewed for a moment, a thoughtful look in his eye. When he had finished chewing he swallowed and turned to Ron. "Oh yeah, I don't know what Kim's thinking not believing that story."

Ron frowned. "You're making fun of me aren't you."

It was lunch time at Middleton High and Ron and Felix were eating lunch-or what passed for lunch- in the cafeteria while waiting on Kim and Zita to join them. Ron hadn't seen hid nor hair of Kim since Barkin's class, the two of them not sharing anymore till after the lunch period, and Ron desperately needed a chance to talk to Kim.

"Ring ring ring! We have a winner!" Felix laughed and took a drink of his soda. He wiped his mouth with his hand picked up his second slice. "So where's the dummy now?" he asked.

"I stuffed him in my locker after Barkin's class," he replied picking up his second slice as well. As Rufus started on his third, Ron wondered not for the first time where the little guy kept it all. "Hopefully he'll stay there till after school, then I can figure out how to get rid of him."

Felix suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Ok Ron, are you sure about all of this? I mean, is Slappy evil the same way that garden gnome was evil?"

"Ok ok." Ron answered impatiently, wondering where Kim was. "I admit I _may_ have been wrong on the garden gnome, but this is for real! That dummy is EVIL with a capital E."

"SURE it is."

Wanting to change the subject Ron asked, "How are things with you and Zita?"

Felix almost choked on his crust. "Going good" he answered gaspingly. He washed down the crust with a drink of MaceCo brand soda and cringed. The stuff was so bad tasting that only a few public schools and other low budget business's were serving the stuff to save money.

Just then Zita sat down at the table with her tray and immediately started to eat. "Hi guys."

"Zita where's Kim? I thought you guys shared the same pre-lunch class?"

"We do. She got a call on the Kimmunicator and had to leave on a mission. I'm surprised you not with her."

"He got detention." Felix told her. Zita looked at Ron with a questioning gaze; she hadn't heard yet. But Ron had something else on his mind.

"When did you see her? Where is she now?"

"She was heading to the front entrance. If you hurry you might still be able to catch her.

Grabbing Rufus Ron took off, within minutes he was out the front door. He spotted Kim waiting at the bottom of the steps. A GJ Heli-plane was hovering just above her, lowering it's ladder for her to climb up.

"KIM!" Ron shouted over the roar of the blades. Kim turned to him and pushed the hair that was being blown by the spinning of the rotors out of her eyes.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" she asked, and irk of irritation in her voice.

Ron took the steps two at a time to get to Kim. When he got to the bottom step he tripped, Kim caught him in her arms. Surprisingly, his pants stayed on.

"Kim, I know your mad at me and you don't have time for me to explain right now. I really wish I could go with you right now but I can understand you not wanting me to go. Just promise me you'll be safe."

Kim looked into his eyes, not sure what to do when the GJ agent in the copter called down to her. "Is everything alright don there?"

"Everything's fine!" She turned back to Ron. "Alright. I promise to be careful."

"Good." Ron held out his pet for her to take. "I want you to take Rufus with you."

The small hairless rodent burped and waved at Kim; the smell of burnt cheese filled the air for a moment before being blown away by the blades.

"Ok." She answered, and Rufus hopped onto her shoulder. She reached for ladder but paused. She turned and moved forward as if to kiss Ron on the check but stopped, and after a moment of hesitation wrapped him in a hug instead.

"Stay safe" Ron told her once again while patting her back.

"Try to stay out of even _more_ trouble when I'm away" She replied pulling away from him. She grabbed hold of the ladder, which immediately began to lift her up until she was no longer in site, hidden by the interior of the aircraft.

Ron turned and headed back inside.

Almost immediately after entering the building Ron, walking with his head down in thought walked into something that stopped him in his tracks. Looking up he saw the down turned frown of one Steve Barkin.

"Stoppable, no running in the halls. One week of detention!"

Ron protested. "But-but I wasn't running!"

"Are you questioning me? Two weeks then! On top of the other four." He leaned in closer to Ron. "I saw you running on your way outside. Now get to class before I have you in detention through your first two years of college!"

"But class doesn't start for another-"

"MOVE IT!" Barkin yelled, a vein in his neck showing.

Ron headed to class.

Halfway there, he remembered he had been so intent on talking to Kim that he had left his backpack in the cafeteria. Seeing he had a few before his next class was scheduled to begin her veered his course and entered the cafeteria. Spotting Felix and Zita still at their table, he walked over and picked up his bag and tray. "Guy's I'd love to stay and chat I need to get to class."

"Is that the time?" Zita asked. "It's a good thing you came back Ron or we would have just kept talking."

"I guess it _is_ good I came back then," Ron agreed picking up his tray.

"Allow me," Felix interjected. He maneuvered his chair away from the table and pressed a button on his chair; with that a trio of mechanical arms popped out and quickly picked up all of the trays, placing them on the conveyer belt that led back to the kitchen.

"That is _still_ so cool" Ron exclaimed. He frowned at the angry look on Felix's face.

"What's wrong Fe?" Zita asked him in alarm.

"Very funny Ron. Pick on the guy who can't feel anything in his legs."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. He leaned forward over the table to see Felix's legs.

Standing there, on Felix's foot and propped up against his legs, was Slappy the Dummy.


	6. Chapter 5

Sitch of the Living Dummy

By MaceEcam

Chapter 5

I.

Ron pressed the mangled door of his locker shut and hefted his bag back on to his shoulder. The door swung back open; Ron shut it again. It swung open again.

Run pressed it shut.

It opened.

Shut.

Open.

Shut!

Open.

SHUT!

Open.

Ron grabbed the door and slammed it closed as hard as he could; there was a clatter as the hunk of twisted metal fell off of it's hinges and landed on the floor.

"Another week Stoppable!" Barkin could be heard yelling from down the hall. Ron wanted to scream "oh come on!" at the top of his lungs, but bit his tongue instead.

After finding Slappy standing on Felix Ron had dragged the dummy back to his locker, only to find the door hanging half off it's hinges, as if someone had beaten the door with a bat…from the inside. Which explained how Slappy had gotten out. Of course Barking had chosen that exact moment to show up, and after seeing the damage done to Ron's locker gave him another week of detention for "Damage to school property"

"And how do you suppose I broke it from the inside?" Ron had mumbled behind Barkin's back, and then immediately covered his mouth. Luckily the teacher didn't hear him, so Ron had avoided further trouble. Ron quickly did the math in his head. Four weeks for the classroom, two for running in the halls, and two for the locker. Eight weeks. Two months.

Great. That was gonna be fun. Ron didn't even want to think about how that would interfere with missions with Kim. Well at least he had completed the first day, plus he would have time to get all of his homework done. It was with this comforting thought that Ron left the high school building, Slappy tied firmly to the back of his backpack.

Now that they were alone, Slappy turned his head around…all the way around…so he could talk to Ron. "So slave, here's the deal."

"So you can talk. I was beginning to think I was imagining the whole thing." A look of thought crossed Ron's face. "Then again I might still be"

Slappy opened his mouth and leaned forward as far as he could in the ropes wrapped around him, and caught some of Ron's hair in his mouth. He gave a tug; Ron let loose a cry of pain.

"Real enough for ya?"

In response Ron slammed his head back into Slappy's.

"Ow!"

"Forget I'm made of wood didn't you?"

"No!" was Ron's reply, followed, a little sheepishly, by "Maybe"

The dummy gave a short laugh. "Ok here's the deal. You spoke the words, so you're my slave now. As long as you do everything I say, I'll leave you alone…unless I'm bored of course. But if you cross me at all, I'll make your life a living heck. Got it?"

"I'm sorry what?" Ron asked distractedly, turning his head to try and get a look at the dummy. "I wasn't paying attention, I was busy trying to think of a way to get rid of you."

The dummy studied him. "Your not like any of my other slaves, by this point they'd be quivering in fear."

"I admit you're pretty scary," Ron said, stopping and waiting for the WALK sign to come on. When it did, he quickly crossed the street and turned left along the sidewalk. "But you're no monkey."

"…I don't know how to respond to that."

They continued walking for several more minutes in silence, Slappy trying to get out of the ropes that Ron had tied him to the bag with. Ron chuckled. "Good luck getting out of those"

"This rope is starting to chafe. Where did you learn to tie these things anyway?"

"Art's and Crafts"

"…You need to stop saying things I don't know how to respond to."

"So what's your origin?" Ron asked the dummy.

"My what?"

"You're origin. All villain's have an origin, at least all the ones I know. And Kim and I have fought a LOT of bad guys."

"Is that so?" Slappy raised his eyebrow. "Well I don't got one see? I'm pure evil!"

"Uh huh. Sure you are. Well it doesn't really matter, you won't be my problem for much longer anyway."

"What? Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm taking you back where you came from."

"Canada?"

This caught Ron by surprise and made him stumble. "You're from Canada?"

"Why of course, aren't all dummies Canadian? Or is that all Canadian's are dummies?"

"Funny. No, I'm taking you back to the store I bought you at. In fact, here we are."

Nothing had changed during that day. The old looking sign on a pole standing at the entrance of the lot still read: COMING SOON: ELDERVIEW SHOPPING PLAZA, and the lot still looked like a ghost town. However the store appeared to be closed, the inside darker and the windows somehow dustier seeming than before. The hours had been painted on the window at some point, but time had chipped the paint away until all that was left was ineligible.

"What a dump" Slappy said from behind Ron. Ron ignored him and tried knocking on the glass; there was no answer. He squinted through the near opaque glass but to no avail; he couldn't make out any movement in the store.

"Don't do this to me…" Ron whined at the building in annoyance. A rain drop landed on Ron's head and he looked up. On the walk over the clouds had started to fill the sky, but he had been hoping it would hold off until he had gotten home.

"Hey-hey watch it!" Slappy exclaimed from his back. "Do you want me to get mildew or something?"

Ron ignored him and tapped harder.

"Here, let me help!" Slappy said. It was then that Ron realized that thanks to the rain water Slappy had managed to free one of his arms; with a maniacal laugh the dummy swung it's arm back over it's and Ron's shoulder as fast as it could into the window.

The window shattered.

The alarm went off.

II.

"Ready Rufus?" Kim asked the naked mole rat currently occupying the pocket on the front of her blue and yellow jumping outfit. After securing a mini-helmet onto it's head, the pet gave a thumbs up. Kim checked her own pack one more time, then jumped.

The feel off falling through the air at fifty miles per hour gave Kim a thrill like no other; of all the parts of world-saving this was by far the best part. She narrowed her arms and legs and leaned her body forward to pick up speed. She passed through a pale while cloud and felt the moister adhere to her body. It felt wonderful.

The Kimmunicator let off a tell tale beep signaling that connection had been lost; Wade had warned her that Dementor had erected a field around his latest lair to prevent any unwanted signals getting in or out. This meant that Wade was unable to get any current scans of the place, but had luckily tracked down the original blueprints of the place from the building original owners. As to if it still looked anything the same….here's hoping.

Judging herself a safe distance from the ground, Kim pulled the string on her suit and the back pack opened as the parachute shot out and opened. A jerk ran through her body as it caught the frigid Russian air; a moment later Kim's mind was filled with worry.

"We're falling to fast" Kim thought to her self. The cold air surrounding this northern base wasn't lifting the chute as much as warm air would have, and as a result Kim and Rufus were falling to fast. They still had some distance to go, but if Kim didn't think of something fast…

Kim pulled her laser lipstick out of her pocket and pulled the bottle of water out of the suit's built in holder. Unscrewing the water with her teeth and spiting out the lid she aimed and fired the laser into the water. Steam shot from the container as the water was quickly boiled away; the steam pulled in the parachute…

…and did absolutely nothing, and in seconds with water was all gone and the laser had shot a hole in the plastic of the bottle.

Rufus screamed.

"Yeah, I was hoping that would work." Kim answered fear creeping into her voice. The ground was getting awfully close.

"Idea!" Rufus shouted. He dived into his pocket and climbed out a moment later carrying a packet of Bueno Nacho Fire Sauce. Holding the packet in his mouth and clinging to Kim against the wind he climbed on top of her and opened the packet.

A pain shot through Kim's body as she stopped almost instantly; the heat from the hot sauce packet filling the chute completely like a hot air balloon. In fact…were they rising?

"Rufus, to much up, need more down!" Kim shouted at the rodent. He squeezed the packet shut and after a moment the two of them were falling again, albeit more slowly as Rufus controlled the release of hot air to keep them aloft.

Kim could see the lair for a while now; it looked like an old store house of some kind situated against the edge of a cliff, with just a few feet on two of the sides for the watch to pass by on. As she neared she stuck her feet out planning to land on the large eastern side of the mountain top; a sudden gust of wind pushed her slightly left. Instead she hit the roof running; after the first few steps through she ran out of roof and went falling.

Off a side with just enough room for someone to walk on.

"What the-" The guard on watch duty asked before Kim slammed into him, knocking him off the cliff. As the guard let out a sound of terror Kim began to fall with him, only slower. She grabbed the man's shirt as he fell and pulled out and fired her grapple; the hook shot up and caught the roof of the building. They stopped moving down, but Kim still had plenty of forward momentum. Holding the man, she swung back up dropped the man on the ground, continuing her swing she broke through the window into the lair.

It was quite. Too quite if you asked Kim. The room she had landed in took up the entire warehouse, save for some offices along the walls. Large boxes covered the floor, and in the center of the room was a pedestal with the PDVI sitting atop it.

"What is with Dementor and pedestals?" Kim thought as she picked the PDVI from the stand. "And where is everybody? This is way to easy."

She got her answer when she turned around. The boxes that had been laying around the room begin to move, in a moment they had all been thrown off revealing Dementor's Henchmen underneath.

"Ah, Frauline Possible. So nice to see you." Came a sharp, German voice from the shadows."

"Dementor. Been playing Metal Gear Solid?" She replied with a smirk, removing the parachute. "Of course, you could of fit in a shoe box.

Several of the henchmen snickered and Dementor gave them an angry look.

Dementor calmed down after a moment. "Do you know why I ave stolen the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer again?"

"To take over the world?"

"No!" Dementor yelled sharply, as if privy to a joke. "To lure YOU here Frauline Possible. So that I can steal your SUPER SUIT!"

"Um, I'm not wearing my super suit."

Dementor paused in his rant. "What?"

"I'm not wearing my super suit." Kim repeated.

Dementor frowned and walked over to Kim. He looked her up and down. "Why are you not in the wearing of the super suit? You are never in the wearing of the super suit!" He said with an accusing tone.

"It's really more of a Deus ex machina" Kim admitted.

"Aregh! But the planning with the stealing and the henchmen with the boxes and the buffoon-wait," Dementor paused. "Where is the buffoon?"

"His name's Ron. And he got detention for insulting people with his ventriloquist dummy."

Dementor stopped pacing. "So the dummy was playing with a dummy yes?"

"That joke is getting old" Kim thought to herself; out loud she answered, "Funny thing about that dummy, it was a bit taller than you."

"AGAIN with the short jokes. But no more Frauline Possible," he said reaching into his coat, "NO MORE!" And with that he pulled a small green plastic container out of his coat. "Well Frauline Possible, do you feel the fear?"

"Why would I be afraid of a tub of Play Dough?"

"YOU WILL SEE!" And with that Dementor ripped open the jar and dived his hand into it. When he pulled his hand out it was covered in some kind of gooey green goop which he…

"Eww!" Kim shouted, "What are you eating?"

"YOUR DOOM!!" he shouted dramatically as he replaced the lid.

Nothing happened.

"Vere is the growing?" Dementer asked after a moment. He peered at the can and then threw it down in disgust. "I can't BELIEVE that didn't work. I am so with the blowing up of the Middleton store vere I perchance that icky stuff. In the meantime, HENCHMEN, ATTACK!"

The henchmen had been standing around so long not doing anything that they were no longer paying attention. By the time enough of them had realized what was going on Kim had already dispatched half of them. She quickly took down the others.

Kim stood in the middle of the room, tossing the PDVI lightly in one hand. She hopped down from the pile of henchmen that she was standing on, and dropped into a battle stance facing Dementor.

Suddenly Dementor dropped to the floor and grabbed his head. "Oww…my head…it hurts!"

Alarmed, Kim rushed to his side, but before she could do anything to help he slammed his arm to his side, slamming it into Kim. With an "Oof!" She was flung across the room into the wall.

"Uh.." Kim said shaking her head. She looked up.

Dementor had torn off his helmet revealing the dark matted hair underneath. As Kim watched frozen in horror Dementor…changed. He grew taller, wider-her just GREW!

He finally stopped at about 12 feet tall- easily three times his original height. His clothing was straining against him, and when he turned a ripping sound was heard as his shirt tore in the back.

"Oh oh" Rufus squeaked from Kim's pocket. "What's the-" Kim began before having to dive out of the way as Dementor-giant swung his first down. It his where she had been just half a second ago.

As she rolled Kim caught sight of the jar that Dementor had eaten the green stuff out of; he must have dropped the container when he mutated. After coming up from her role she hand sprung toward it hoping to grab the can and read the label, but was stopped as a massive hand grabbed on the back of her clothing and pulled her back. She found herself face to face with a close-up of what was most definitely not the prettiest face in the world.

"Well Frauline Possible?" Dementor boomed in a voice that left Kim cringing from the force of the blast, "aRE you afraid NOW?!"

Dementor wrapped his hands around Kim's waist. "NO MORE WILL I BE SUBJECT TO THE SHORT JOKES. FROM NOW ON, ALL SHALL FEAR ME, FOR I AM…DEMONSTER!" He roared into her face. He continued to squeeze, and Kim was about to pass out from lack of breathing.

Sensing that his human friend was in trouble, Rufus climbed out of the pocket. He ran up the length of Dementor's arm and onto the giants face, where he-

"ARGHH!" Dementor screamed dropping Kim. Kim fell the five feet to the floor and went "Oof!" as the little air that remained in her lungs was forced out; a moment later her throat hurt as her lungs flooded with precious oxygen. Rufus landed beside her clutching a really longnose hair.

Kim scooped Rufus up and, spotting the can a few feet away from them dove for it. She shoved the can into her pocket and pulled out her grapple just as Dementor charged at then again; firing the grapple Kim sung up into the rafters.

"Na na na na na." Rufus taunted at him. Dementor, tall as he was, still couldn't reach all the beam where Kim and Rufus not stood. After jumping up and down a few times, he discovered to his chagrin that he couldn't jump very high in his enlarged state. Giving up, he walked over to one of the warehouses many support pillars nearest Kim and braced himself against it; he pushed and a moment later the pillar gave way with a groan.

"Whoa" Kim said trying to keep her balance as the beam she was standing on began to shake. As she tried to find purchase the canister slipped from slipped from her fingers and landed on the ground, rolling into a corner formed by a concrete wall and a large metal box. Kim jumped from the beam just as it finally gave way, she pulled out her grapple and-

CACHUCK

Nothing. The grapple was jammed. With a bone jarring pain she hit the ground and ran for the crack as fast as she could, escaping down the hole just as Dementor reached it. Due to his size the madman couldn't get more than one arm to fit into the hole; with it he desperately scrambled to catch hold of her.

This gave Kim a chance to catch her breath. Making sure she was out of Dementor's reach she carefully bent over and picked up the can. Turning it over she read the label.

MONSTER BLOOD

"What is thisstuff?" She asked. She popped open the lid and peered inside. It was fill of some kind of bubbling green goo, and smelt of eggshell." Kim resisted the urge to barf and quickly covered it with the lid. She then began turning the container over in her hands, looking for some kind of warning or instructions or something-ANYTHING really- that would explain what had happened to Dementor.

Suddenly there was a popping sound. A normal size Dementor, clad in nothing but his boxer shorts, fell through the opening onto the floor at Kim's feet.

"What? What happened to the big?" He demanded.

Kim was confused as well, but then she smirked as found what she was looking for. She held it up for Dementor to see.

Printed on the side of side of the jar, near the bottom, in tiny print, was the following:

WARNING: COLD WEATHER MAY AFFECT RESULTS

"Give me that!" Dementor yelled jumping for the can; but once again, he was to short to reach it. In fact…he was getting smaller. As Kim and Rufus watched Dementor, and thank goodness his boxers, were getting smaller and smaller, finally stopping at just shorter than Rufus.

Kim laughed and picked him up. "So I guess that makes you Professor De-mini-tor now Doc?"

"I will be in the having of my revenge!" the minuscule madman shouted, he's arms waving widely.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go with 'no'" Kim replied; with that she dropped him into a pocket on her jacket and buttoned him in. "That should keep you till I have a talk with GJ," She said.

Kim walked out the crack and looked around. The place was a mess. Several pillars had been destroyed or damaged, and sometime during the fighting all of the henchmen had run for it. Against the far wall was a computer monitor; she picked the PDVI up from where she had dropped it and went over to the computer.

It didn't take long for her to activate the self destruct switch. She pressed it and calmly walked out of the building to wait for the GJ ride to come pick her up; seconds later the base had gone up in flames.

A moment later there was a beep signifying that the Kimmunicator signal was no longer being blocked; a nano second later Wade rang in.

"Hey Wade, what's up-" Kim began but was interrupted.

"Kim!" Wade shouted, "Ron's been arrested!"

A/N: I was so looking forward to this chapter. When I was working on chapter 2 during the store scenes I had the funny thought of Dementor using Monster Blood, and this was born. It's a lot longer then my other chapters, but I couldn't really find a good stopping point other that the split between the parts of Ron and Kim. But I really wanted to get them out together, and in the end I'm glad I didn't change anything.


	7. Chapter 6 v2

A/N: Man alive! I'm telling you, Murphy's Law was written about my life. Everything that could have happened to keep me from writing weekend happened. And that to a slight case of writer's block, and I'm amazed I was able to get another one done.

I received a lot of reviews addressing a specific issue, so I decided to just address it here in the author's note instead of sending out a bunch of replies.

Monster Blood is an item to appear in five Goosebumps books so far, always as the main character (In case you were wondering, Slappy has appeared as a main character in five as well, plus a guest appearance in one of the endings of a Give-Yourself-Goosebumps choose your own ending book). However in this fic the Monster Blood was just a plot device; introduced as part of the mission which was designed merely to get Kim and Rufus away from Ron for his scene.

I've also been asked if Barkin is going to get his comeepence (I don't know if that's a real word or not, but my dad's used my whole life. Then again he still thinks DVDs are just a fad and that VHS will rise again). The answer is no, Barkin will not reappear in the story, and Slappy will not do anything to him.

Sitch of the Living Dummy

By MaceEcam

Chapter 6

"Nobody knows de trouble I've seen"

Clang clang clang clang

"Nobody knows but Jesus"

Clang clang clang clang

"Would you cut that out already!" The prisoner in the next cell yelled at him. Ron paused from what he was doing, then resumed singing and rattling the metal spoon in his hand against the bars of the cell. He wasn't about to let anybody tell him what to do-not on _his_ turf. He had been locked up too long for that.

The door at the end of the long hall opened and light streamed forth illuminating those within; Ron stepped back and covered his eyes, the bright light to much for eyes.

Footsteps could be heard walking down the hall and a moment later a police officer appeared in front of Ron. He opened the cell and grabbed Ron's shirt, pulling him out.

As he and Ron began walking by all of the cells, the inmates started cheering for him.

"Come on you, your goin' free." The officer said with a snarl, as if he disapproved of the decision.

"Free?" Ron asked. "Could it be true? Oh thank the heavens, a few more weeks in this place would have been the end of me. Then it is with joy for their fellow survivor that the inmates wept?"

"One: Why are you talking all funny like that? Two: Their probably just happy that you're leaving. And three: Those are holding cells, and you've only been in there a couple of hours!" The guard snapped at him.

"Really?" Ron asked, returning to his normal pattern of speech. "Like dude it seemed _much_ longer."

"Freak" the guard snapped at him, pushing him out of the holding area into the main office.

"Ron!" Kim yelled spotting her BF. Despite still being angry at him, she had been worried about him and was glad to see him ok. Lurching forward from the chair from which she had been waiting, she enveloped Ron in a hug to top all hugs.

After they had pulled apart, she pulled her arm back and slapped him in the face as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Ron yelled clutching his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Making me worry!" Kim shouted back at him.

"Knock in off you two." The officer interrupted. Kim turned and look at him. He looked familiar for some reason, but Kim couldn't place him.

"Excuse me Officer-"Kim leaned in to read his badge. "Tarkin- wait, you don't happen to be related to a Steve Barkin are you?" She asked recognizing where he had seen those facial features before.

"You know Uncle Steve?" He replied proudly.

"Well that explains it" Ron mumbled to himself, referring to the guards gruff attitude. He was quickly glared at by both Kim and the guard.

Over at the desk the guard pulled up a file of the computer screen. "Ron Stoppable…I know that name…"

"It's ah-a common name" Ron stuttered hoping Mr. Barkin hadn't mentioned him to his nephew. The guard shrugged and went back to reading. "You are one lucky dog; the owner of that shopping center has decided not to press charges. Seems you helped him sometime in the past, something about an exploding toilet and a pack of chewing gum."

"What about the store owner?" Kim asked while the Ron sat in the corner and tried to look inconspicuous.

"What store owner?" The Officer Tarkin asked offhandedly. He was bust reading Ron's folder, trying to figure out where he had heard the name before.

"The store Ron broke into, what else?"

"What? Lady there hasn't been a store in that shopping center for years"

Kim stared at him speechless and Ron stopped tugging on her sleeve.

"Ah ha! _Proof_that something's up with that place. The dummy's alive, a knew it!"

"Are you sure? We were there just this morning." Kim stated ignoring Ron. Taken tapped his screen. "Lady"-Kim growled, she did not appreciate being called 'Lady'- "I'm just telling you what's on the screen. Maybe it's right, maybe it's wrong, maybe I'm not paid enough to care."

"But you're a cop. Isn't caring your entire job description?"

He shrugged.

Kim sighed. "Come on Ron, lets go."

"Hold on a sec Kim, I have some belongings to claim." Ron replied holding his hand out to the cop. Tarkin reached under his desk and pulled out a large box; he proceeded to hand Ron various objects.

"One watch"

"A thank you." Ron put the watch on his wrist.

"One cell phone"

"I'll take that."

"One half eaten bag of Nacho's"

"Yeah…you can go ahead and throw that away."

"Aww…"

"Oh alright, give it Rufus."

"Yay!"

"One ventriloquist dummy."

"Yeah, you can go ahead and keep that."

"Ron!"

"Alright, hand it here." Ron gingerly took the thing from Tarkin.

Kim turned to Tarkin. "Is that everything?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. Wait a minute" he snapped his fingers. "Now I know where I'd heard your name before, Uncle Steve talks about you all the time." He scowled. "He says you're a no good punk."

"Figures" Ron said.

"And with this breaking and entering charges, I guess he was right huh punk?"

"You said those were dropped!"

"Oh they were. From the official record. But I never forget."

"So what does that make you, an elephant?"

"Ron!" Kim snapped and dragged him out of the station before he could get into anymore trouble. "Get I the car" she told him, pointing at the Sloth. The Tweebs had finally fixed it and Wade had it waiting at the airport for her, after having it drive there on autopilot. After they had gotten in and buckled, Kim pulled out into traffic. Keeping her eyes on the road, Kim spoke to Ron.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Can you blame me Kim, that guy had it out for me! It's cause I looked at him funny when he arrested me."

"Ron for once in your life will you just shut up!" Kim screamed, finally loosing her temper, causing the cars around her to honk there horns as she swerved slightly. She quickly calmed down and got back in the correct lane.

Ron stopped talking.

Trying to keep her temper down, she began again. "What is your problem today huh? First you go and try to get yourself killed by insulting Brick, then you completely _ruin_ my presentation. I mean how could you do that to me? And then you go and break into a store like some kind of…_criminal_!" She eyed him suspiciously. "You haven't been hit by the attitudinator or reverse-polarizer again have you?"

"No!" Ron insisted. "Kim I can't believe you don't believe me. It's all Slappy's fault, he was the one insulting Brink, he was the one who ruined your presentation!"

"And I suppose he was also responsible for breaking that window." Kim said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't you understand?"

"Drop it already Ron" Kim said tiredly as she stopped at a red light. It only lasted a moment, then they were driving again. "Do you seriously expect me to believe you? There is no such thing as talking dummies."

There was a pause, and a moment later Kim pulled up to Ron's house.

"You're right Kim." Ron said as he opened the door to get out. "There is no such thing as talking dummies. There's also no such thing as Mystic Monkey Power, mutants, killer robots, aliens, or blue skinned mad scientists either.

And with tha Ron got out of the car and walked into his house. As Kim drove home, she wondered just how big a mistake she just made.

A/N: I hated writing this chapter. I just couldn't picture an unresolved fight between Kim and Ron, and I struggled with every word. Plus this is the shortest chapter yet, smaller even than the prologue. The A/N takes up the majority of the chapter. In addition this chapter doesn't really accomplice anything other than introducing Officer Tarkin, a character I wasn't sure I wanted to intro or not, and after some of the reviews I've received I have decided to go ahead and not mention him again. Not taking him out of this chap though, it make it even shorter!

Anyway yes I know this chap was just horrid, I hope the next one turns out better. With luck Kim will find out the truth about Slappy in the next one, maybe the one after. We'll have to see how it flows.


	8. Chapter 7

Sitch of the Living Dummy

Chapter 7

By MaceEcam

I.

Ron slammed the door of his house shut and sighed. Stomping through the living room, he spotted his parents curled up on the couch watching a movie; his mom was anyway, his dad was asleep. With a bit of anger Ron recognized the film; it was almost over.

"Please tell me you to just got home?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Mmm?" Ron's mother asked. "No Hun we've been home all day. Why?"

"All day?! Didn't you get my phone call earlier?" Ron demanded.

"Was that you? The phone rang a couple of hours ago but we didn't bother checking it."

"Well _that's_ just helpful." Ron spat out before heading up to his room. As he was about to climb the ladder to his room Ron's dad woke up with a start. "Ronald?" he asked then looked at his watch. "It's late, did you and Kim have a mission?"

"No. I was in jail." Ron answered before climbing the ladder. When he was out of site Mr. Stoppable turned to his wife. "Jail?" He asked alarmed. Mrs. Stoppable laughed it off. "I'm sure he's just exaggerating, like he did back at Wannaweep."

One he was in his room Ron slung his backpack over his chair and untied Slappy, dropping the rope unto the floor. He set the dummy down on his desk. Moving his bag to his bed, he turned his chair around and sat down backwards, facing Slappy.

And he waited.

After several minutes of silence Slappy blinked. He scowled at Ron. "What are _you_ staring at?" he demanded.

"For you to talk." Ron replied. "That's twice today you've gotten me in trouble with Kim. I do NOT take kindly to that."

"Oh cry me a river" Slappy replied. "What are you complaining about anyway, I mean why would you want to date _her_."

"And what exactly is wrong with Kim?" Ron demanded of him.

"She talks to much. Women with opinions are too much trouble. They don't make good slaves. Now that Tara girl, _that's_ what you should be going for. Dumb, blonde, and she didn't seem to mind your 'hug' earlier today did she?"

"Ok, were done talking about this now. I don't ever want you to talk that way about Kim OR Tara again, got it?"

"Who do you think you are giving me an order, my master? You're _my_ slave dummy, got that."

"Is that so?" Ron asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Very well master, what is your first command?"

Slappy froze. "I-I don't really know. I've never gotten this far." He lifted a hand up and scratched his head. "Usually I'm defeated by this point…"

"Ah ha!" Ron exclaimed. "So you _can_ be defeated! I tricked a dummy, I tricked a dummy." He yelled dancing up and down.

"Keep it down up there!" His mom yelled from the floor below. Not wanting his parents to come up, he stopped jumping. He still had a smile plastered over his face.

"Master, if I may make a suggestion?" Ron asked the dummy. The sudden change in attitude threw Slappy off; but only for a second. He quickly recovered. "What is it?" he demanded.

"How about a paint job? You look awfully scratched, missing paint and everything. I have a basic repair kit for if my last dummy Woody ever got scratched or anything."

Slappy stood up in the chair and climbed onto Ron's desk. He stood looking at himself in the mirror. There were indeed several areas were the paint had faded, or he had gotten chipped. "Yeah…a paint job. That's just what I need to look good as new." He turned to Ron. "You may proceed slave."

With that Ron bent over and looked under his bed feeling for something. As he did this Slappy watched him warily, but when he pulled his arm out holding a briefcase that read "ventriloquist DUMMY REPAIR KIT" on the side he relaxed. Maybe this slave would be different, actually following his orders instead of killing him like all the others.

First Ron pulled out a small black tube. He squeezed a small amount of a toothpaste like substance onto the end of an ear-tip like device; he then gently filled in the various holes in the dummy's wooden form and smoothed the gook out. After it dried, he opened up a small tube of black paint with which to repaint Slappy's head. This took him about half an hour to accomplish. When he was done he then took the different color paints and detailed his face.

"Watch the eyes will you." Slappy snapped at him as Ron reinforced the dummy's eyebrows.

When he was done he stood back and inspected his work. "Not a bad job if I do say so myself." He said. Slappy stood up to look in the mirror.

"What the-"

Ron had made him into a girl. He had painted on top of the dummy a pair of bows, and his mouth had lipstick all over it. His cheeks were rosy red, and he had eye lashes. As Slappy stared at his reflection in horror Ron couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You-you-ALL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The dummy lunged at Ron. Ron ducked out of the way and grabbed Slappy by the feet; spinning he threw Slappy at the spinning blades of his fan. Slappy hit the fan and, with a screech, went flying out of Ron's bedroom window. As the glass broke Ron flinched and listened for the sound of his parents running up to his room to make sure he was ok; but then remembered who he was talking about. Worry about him, yeah right.

Looking out his window Ron saw the dark form of the evil dummy sprawled on the ground below, unmoving. Ron turned back to his room and looked for his pet.

"Come on Rufus, we need to-" then stopped with a start. He had forgotten to get Rufus back from Kim.

II.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" Kim called when she walked into the house. There was no reply, but she could here the TV playing in the family room. Walking in, she spotted her family arrayed around the couch watching Space Battles Chapter Three: Vengeance of the Tish, with the Tweebs on the ground and her parents on the couch.

"Hi everyone," She said dropping her bag on the floor.

"Kimmie, you almost missed family movie night." Her dad said looking up for a moment before returning his attention to the movie.. Her mother looked up as well. "Kim what's wrong?" She asked noticing her daughter's distraught face.

"I had a fight with Ron." She replied. This caught her dad's attention. He jumped up off the couch, grabbed Kim's shoulders and started shaking her widely. "What did he do to you? Do I need to work up the space probe?"

"Honey-HONEY!" Mrs. Dr. Possible interrupted her husband, stopping him from shaking Kim. "You are going to make her dizzy if you don't stop."

"Oh." He said stopping and letting go of Kim. Kim _was_ dizzy; she fell down backwards. As Anne helped her daughter up she turned toward her husband. "Dear why don't you and the boys go out and get some ice cream or something?"

"Come on boys, let's go." James Possible said.

"But dad, we want to watch the rest of the movie!" The Tweebs whined.

"Come now boys, we own it on DVD you can watch it anytime you want." He replied to the as he grabbed his keys and herded them out the door.

As soo as they were out of the door Anne turned toward her daughter. "Alright Kim, spill. What happened?"

And so Kim proceeded to tell her mother about her day, starting that morning with the mission against Monkey Fist, to the fiasoo at school, to her fight against Dementor. At this point she remembered to put in a call to Global Justice to pick up the miniscule villain. In the meantime Mrs. Possible poked some airholes in a plastic jar and put the scientist into the makeshift prison until GJ came to pick him up in the morning.

"And when I got back" Kim continued after they had dealt with Dementor, "Ron had gotten himself arrested for breaking into the store where we bought the dummy. It's ok though!" She added quickly upon seeing her mom's alarmed face, "The owner decided not to press charges so they released him."

"Well that's good"

"No it's not! I mean yes it is good that he got out but…I can't believe he would do those things!"

"Kimmie" Her mom said gently. "What if Ron _didn't_ do it?"

"What?" Kim laughed harshly. "Mom don't tell me believe that his dummy really is alive.

"No, I don't," She admitted. "But I also think brain switch machines are impossible. And that there is no such thing as mutant snowmen." She smiled at her daughter. "Or that best friends since kindergarten would fall in love, though I had hoped for that one."

"Mom!"

"Kimmie, my advice is to cool down, and talk to Ron in the morning. Get the whole story then, before making a judgment."

"Thanks mom." Kim said hugging her mother. She heard a muffled yelp from inside her jacket, and reaching into her pocket she pulled out a naked mole rat, who was a bit miffed at having been woken up.

"Rufus!" Kim exclaimed. "I forgot to give you back to Ron. Sorry"

Rufus looked up between the two women and asked one question.

"Food?"

III.

Grabbing the rope back off of the floor where he had dropped it, Ron climbed down the stairs and created through the living room to the front door. He didn't have to worry about his parents, he had heard them go to bed while he was working on Slappy's new 'paint job'.

Once outside Ron looked around for Slappy; the dummy was no longer where it had landed. Ron spotted Slappy a few feet away; with a bit of amusement Ron realized that the dummy's arm had gotten knocked off and Slappy was busy trying to reattach it. Spotting a loose branch on the ground, Ron picked it up.

"Ah ha!" Slappy exclaimed as he was able to refit his arm into the slot built into his body. His victory was short lived however.

"Hey Slappy" Ron called out to the dummy.

"Wha-" Slappy began as he turned around; the last thing he saw was a large branch slam into his head.

He poked the unmoving form of the dummy with his foot. "Huh. I guess you can knock him out. Doesn't really make a lot of sense….but then again not a lot about a talking dummy does anyway. Oh well."

Using the ropes he had brought down, he quickly tied Slappy's legs together, and his arms to his sides. Then, for good measure, he tied a bit of leftover rope around it's head and into his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to talk if he woke up. Then, slinging the dummy over his back, he got on his scooter and was off.

It took him the better part of an hour to get to his destination, even with the enhanced rockets on his scooter.

He had arrived at the Triton River, or more specifically the Middleton Central Bridge crossing it. The river started up in the hills and mountains north of Upperton before flowing through Upperton; it then passed nearly right through the middle of Middleton before leaving the town. Next the river passed right through the very edge of Lowerton, then a sharp turn left before eventually ending up flowing into the Go City Bay some hundred miles away.

It was here that Ron had brought the dummy to dispose of. Walking to the center of the bridge, he lifted the bundle in his arms high over his head.

"I feel like I should say I few words." He began, then thought for a moment. "Nope, can't think of any." And with that he tossed the dummy into the river. He watched it float for several minutes, until it was out of sight. Then he turned and, climbing back onto his scooter, began the happy ride home.

A/N: The End. Or is it? No, no it's not. Ok, I PROMISE Kim will find out about Slappy next chapter. Maybe. Unless I think of another good scene, in which case probably not. In fact now that I think of it might be two chapters till Kim finds out, or in the very least not till the very end of the next chap. Not making any promises, I only obey my muse. And Neo, I'm pretty much a slave to her every whim. Just don't tell her I said so, she might make me write more Drakkim.

I hope I pulled off all of the scenes nicely. Sorry if I seemed a bit to mean Ron's parents, I just really don't like either of them. I mean, with the exception of a few scenes mostly from season 4 where Ron's dad played an important role, it seems to me that they mostly let the Possible take care of Ron. And the ignoring the phone calls at summer camp, don't even get me started on that!

I feel good with how I displayed Mrs. Possible. She just seems like the type of person who would encourage Kim to listen to the whole story first. Also, I tried to make it seem like Ron was on his way to losing it in this chapter. A man can only be pushed so far by an evil ventriloquist dummy before he snaps, you know?

One more thing. I have no idea whatsoever how you repair a ventriloquist dummy. I looked on the internet for like half an hour and still found squat; what I did find is a mixture of a brief mentioning from one of the Goosebumps books and my own futile imagination.

And now I am going to stop talking, before this A/N gets any longer. I mean it's almost an entire page already you know?


	9. Chapter 8

_Sitch of the Living Dummy_

_By MaceEcam_

_Chapter 8_

"_BBBBRRRRRIIIIII-"_

_Ron slammed his first down on his alarm shutting it off. He then rolled back over and softly began to fall back asleep._

_Minutes later, the __second_ alarm clock that he had placed on the other side of the room so he'd have to get up to turn it off rang. Grunting, he climbed out of bed and trudged over to the machine. He flipped the switch that reset the alarm so that it would go off the same time the next day; he then turned, took the few steps back toward the bed, then fell in shut his eyes. He was still tired from staying up all night getting rid of you know who.

A moment later his eyes shut open and he jumped out of bed. He turned his head to look at his clock so fast that he felt a crick in his neck; letting loose a string of words unsuited for a T rated fic he started rubbing where the noise and accompanying pain had come from. The soreness gone, he tried turning to the timepiece again, albeit more slowly.

It read 7:02 in the morning.

As the events of the previous day and night flooded his mind, Ron groaned inwardly. He silently hoped that it all had been a dream, brought on by too many late night naco's and pizza, and that today was the day for presentations. But when he spotted the broken window and the dummy repair kit still on the ground, his hopes were dashed.

His eyes lit back up in a moment however.

"If yesterday happened…."Ron said out loud, "Then I got rid of him as well! Yes!" He started dancing in place. "Oh yeah, who's the Ron man, oh yeah, who got rid of an evil dummy!" He paused in his dance. "Man, that does sound kind of stupid. No wonder Kim didn't…Kim!" He remembered.

He started pacing. "Oh I can't believe I said all those mean things to her. She's gonna be so sad. No wait, she'll be mad at me. Would she? I mean, I'm just gonna be so mad at her if she still doesn't believe me…." He stopped. "Why _am_ I sad anyway? I _should_be mad at her, I mean we've been friends for how long and she tosses me away like that…Oh _please _let her not be mad at me. I'll do anything…I mean, we've been through tough times before, it's not like she's gonna dump me for it-" He froze in his tracks. "Oh no.." he said covering his mouth. "What if she does dump me? Maybe she's finally fed up with my wild imagination that she runs into the arms of another man! Double ironic since this time I _wasn't_ making it up!"

Ron feel to his knees and started shaking his fists at the heavens. "Curse you irony, for thou art a cruel master!" Then he covered his face and shame.

He calmed down. "You know, there's nothing I can do. I am going to go to school and let what comes come. I will accept what ever happens. And then, even if Kim and I break up, there is still the chance we will be friends."

It was with these reassuring thoughts that Ron began preparing for the day. After taking a quick shower and throwing on some clothes, he headed down stairs two at a time.

It didn't look like his parents were up yet. Ron wasn't really surprised; his mom had long since given up cooking breakfast for the family. With how often her son ate the morning meal with the Possibles, she and Mr. Stoppable usually just grabbed something from the Mike Donald's or Sandwich Duke dive-thru. On the few days that Ron didn't dine with the Possibles he was left to fend for himself, something he did all too well giving his mad cooking skills.

This is what Ron decided to do now. It was still some time till school started, and in the back of his mind he still wanted to put off running into Kim as long as he could, so he decided to cook himself some breakfast. He pulled out a pair of skillets and set the heating on the stove; within minutes he had scrambled eggs cooking on the stove. Reaching back into the fridge he pulled out a packet of turkey-bacon and set it a cooking.

The first of the eggs had just finished cooking when his mother came down the stairs dressed in a light blue bathrobe. "Morning mom." Ron said kissing her on the check.

"Breakfast?"

"Morning son. Don't mind if I do." she replied as she sat down at the table. Ron placed a plate of the eggs on the table in front of her. "The bacon will be ready in a minute" he told her.

She took a bite of the eggs. "I want to know where you inherited this great cooking of yours from. I know it wasn't from me, and it _definitely_ isn't from your father."

"I heard that" came his father's voice coming down the stairs. As he rounded the corner he breathed in deep.

"I need coffee."

Ron pointed over to were he had put on a pot. After getting a pot for himself, Gene poured a mug for his wife to drink then sat down. Ron placed a plate in front of him, complete with bacon; he then shuffled a few pieces from the skillet to his mother's plate.

Finally Ron made up a plate for himself and sat it on the table. Before sitting down he returned the egg carton to the fridge and poured himself some OJ. Sitting down, he was about to take his first bite when the yawn of yawns overcame him.

His mother looked at him. "Honey, you look exhausted. You weren't up all night playing video games again did you?" she asked disapprovingly.

"No!" He answered, not sure how he would explain the broken window. "I uh-had a lot of homework." It wasn't entirely a lie. Upon returning home after tossing Slappy off the bridge, he had realized that with everything else that had happened that day he hadn't yet done his homework. By the time he finished he could barely keep his eyes open, and hadn't even bothered changing out of his clothes before collapsing onto the bed.

His mother nodded, sensing something was wrong but not pressing the matter. His dad was oblivious, hidden behind the morning paper.

After he was done eating Ron politely excused himself, leaving his parents to deal with the dishes. After heading back to his room to get his school stuff, he headed out the door and started walking to school.

It didn't take him long to get to school; however he hesitated for a moment before going in. He _really_ wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Kim. After a minute of hesitation he headed in.

He saw Kim as soon as he neared their locker; she was talking to Monique. Seeing him, Monique quickly excused herself from Kim and made off in the opposite direction. Moving to her, Ron tapped Kim on the shoulder.

Kim turned to Ron. "Kim I-" he began while at the same time she started talking as well. "Ron I-"

They were both interrupted by the bell ringing. Barely half a second later Barkin was towering above them. "Come on you two, your both supposed to be in my class."

Kim started heading that way, but a tug on her arm by Ron stopped her. "Mr. B." He began calmly, "Kim and I need to talk."

Steve Barkin had spent the last eight years teaching at Middleton High. Before starting at the school he had spent the previous fifteen as a Marine. In that time, it wasn't often that he heard someone speak with _real_ authority, and _real_ urgency, as if what he had to say was more important than anything else in the word to him, then what Stoppable had just said. To Kim's surprise, and to some extent Ron's and his owns, instead of yelling at Ron and giving him detention he said something else instead.

"I'll go ahead and mark you both 'present'. Just don't take to long!" He added as an after thought before walking away.

"Wow" Ron said turning white. "I can't believe I did that."

"Me neither" Kim replied, her eyes following Barkin out of sight. She turned back to Ron. "Ron I-RON!" She yelled, catching him as he fainted.

As Kim lowered him to the ground his eyes fluttered back open. "I'm ok." he managed to get out, but sat down anyway, back against the locker.

Kim slid down next to him. The hallways were completely empty by now, everyone one else in class. "You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he answered; then at the same time they both spoke.

"Kim/Ron I-"

"Jinx" Kim said beating him. "You owe me an explanation." She took his hand in both of hers. "Ron it was wrong of me to get angry at you with out giving you a chance to explain yourself. With all of the things I've seen in my life, it was immature of me not to even entertain the possibility of a living dummy-even if I do think it's highly unlikely."

"Kim, it's ok. You worked hard on that assignment, and it was all ruined."

"No Ron, that's no excuse. I should have let you explain yourself then, but instead I escaped on the first mission that came along. So here I am now, ready to listen. "

So he told her. Sitting there side to side on the hallway floor, Ron told Kim of everything that had happened the previous day. A while later they had finished, and as the were standing up the bell rang and students started filling the halls. They had missed their entire class. It didn't matter much to either of them however; they were on a mission together.

"You realize Ron, with Slappy halfway to Go-City there's no way for you to prove this whole thing."

"The thought had occurred to me" Ron answered, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Makes me kind of wish I had kept him, but he probably would have just pretended to be un-alive."

Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Well what would you call it? Undead wouldn't work, since he was never living in the first place. I mean yes he was alive, but he wasn't born that way…I'm assuming anyway. I mean I guess he could have had dummy parents, but I don't really even want to think of how the biology of that would work…I mean Sick & Wrong!"

"Ron" Kim interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Sorry." He replied. "I don't know why, I mean I know how he came to life, it was the magic words printed on that card."

"About that. Do you still have that card? I want Wade to do a search on those words." Kim said.

"Yeah, it's in my clothing…from yesterday. Sorry."

"Well can you remember any of them?" Kim asked, hoping for the next best thing.

"Sorry. No clue."

There was silence between them. It was clear that Kim still didn't fully believe Ron, though she wanted to. "So now what?" She asked.

"Well," Ron began. "I'd feel better if we could just forget it."

"You mean forget the whole thing?"

"Yes. Kim whether I was making him up or he was really alive I promise you, the Slappy problem is over."

Kim didn't know what to say, until she heard herself saying "Ok". As much as she didn't believe Ron, she also didn't believe he would make something like this up. If he wanted to forget about it for now, that was fine with her.

Just then Mr. Barkin came up to them and admonished them for missing class. They

apologized, and ran off to their other classes.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Ron. He attended his classes, ate lunch with Kim, Monique, Zita, and Felix, even got up the courage to apologize to Brick when he saw him.

After lunch he had a few more classes to attend, after which he headed to his detention. To his surprise he found Mr. Barkin absent; he left a note on the door saying he had to leave early and was thus cancelling detention for the day. Of course Mr. B wouldn't give anyone a freebee, the note went on to say that detentions had all just been pushed back a day.

Happy at his temporary reprieve, Ron ran to catch up with Kim but found she had already left. He instead tried to track down Felix; he found him in the gym tossing the ball into the hoop then catching them with his chair's arms. The two quickly started up a game and within minutes Ron was behind ten points and breathing so hard he thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"Time out time out!" Ron managed to gasp out as Felix made it an eleven point lead. As Felix caught the ball, he turned to Ron. "You know maybe Kim's right, you do need to cut down on the Nacos."

"You know…not what…you say!" Ron managed to get out before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Felix let out a laugh at his expense and helped him up.

Just the door to the gym flew open and Zita ran in. Spotting Felix, she ran up to him as fast as she could and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I have to tell you something."

"Sorry Bro, I got to go." Felix called to Ron as he followed Zita out of the room.

Deprived of a partner, Ron went and collected Rufus from where he had left him sleeping on the benches. Leaving the gym, he started on the path that led to his home. It was a busy day, and as he was walking several cars passed him, including an ambulance.

He opened the front door to his house and entered. "I'm home everybody!" He call. His mom answered him, carrying a laundry basket. "Oh hi honey, how was school?"

"School was great. Where's Hana? I feel like giving my little sister a big hug."

"She's in the living room, playing with her new doll."

"New doll?"

Ron rounded the corner as fast as he could. And there was his little sister watching her favorite show.

And right behind he, so that she was sitting in between his legs and his arms were around her, was Slappy the Dummy.

II.

The next day Ron didn't come to school, and Kim was worried about him. So the moment her last class ended she was out the door, barely stopping to put Bonnie in charge of that day's cheer practice.

Hopping in the Sloth she drove herself to Ron's house and parked in the drive way; she spotted Ron's scooter next to the garage along side both of his parent's cars, so he assumed the whole family was in.

As she was walking up the drive she heard a crunch. Looking down she saw that she had stepped on some broken glass. She looked around to see where it had come from noticed that Ron's window had been broken. Alarmed, she hurried up the drive.

Knocking at the door she was coldly greeted by Mrs. Stoppable. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Kim was a bit taken aback by the woman's tone. While the older woman always held a bit of a dislike for the young woman who took up so much of her son's attention, mostly because she wasn't Jewish, she had never been so rude sounding to Kim before.

"Is Ron home?" she asked. "He wasn't at school today so I was a bit worried. Is he sick?"

"You could say that." Ron's mother said to herself, but not so quietly Kim couldn't hear it. Louder she said, "Ron is no longer living with us. Yesterday he attacked his sister, claiming to be attacking that stupid doll of his. Hana wasn't hurt thank God, but we admitted Ron to the Psychiatric Ward at Middleton Medical Center.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Kim demanded.

"This is our way of telling you." She replied, shutting the door in Kim's face.

Kim was livid. Nor only did they send Ron away without telling her, but it also seems like the Stoppables, or at the very least the mother of the family, held her responsible for their son's insanity.

That's when it hit her. Ron claimed the dummy was still doing things. That means he either _was_ crazy-or that he lied to her. She wasn't sure which option she preferred.

When she got into the Sloth she activated the built in Kimmunicator. "Wade, do a search on 'Slappy the Dummy' and 'Dillon Phi' will you? And while you are at it, can you get my the blue prints for the Middleton Medical Center?"

"Sure Kim, but why do you need them?" The 14 year old boy replied after taking a sip of his soda.

"I want to get some answers." She told him before cutting the connection. Feeling a pair of eyes on her back, Kim spun around and saw nothing. She let her gaze drift once more to Ron's bedroom window, and for a moment thought she saw something standing in the shadows. A moment later it was gone.

As Kim drove home, one thought filled her mind as she made a plan.

"_I WANT some answers."_

III.

Later that night Kim pulled the Sloth, in stealth mode, up to the Stoppable's house. Dressed entirely in black so as not to be seen, she darted her way over to the side of the house, and made her way along the wall till she was under Ron's attic window. She pulled out her grappling hook, aimed, and fired; the metal hook caught on the edge of Ron's window sill. Pressing the recall button caused her to quickly rise up to be level with Ron's room, she caught hold of the edge and pulled herself into the room.

Looking around, she pocketed the hook and pulled out a tiny flashlight, so that she could look around the room without turning on the lights. She didn't want Ron's parents to know she was here after all.

After about ten minutes of searching through the room, Kim hadn't found anything yet. Though she did keep feeling like she was being watched, but when she turned around she couldn't see anything. Still, she kept herself in mission mode.

She was about to give up and accept that Ron was nuts when she turned back to Ron's dresser and froze. Sitting on the dresser leaned up against the mirror, was Ron's dummy Slappy. And Kim was _pretty_ sure he-it, she kept having to remind herself- hadn't been there a moment ago when she looked.

Gulping, she moved over to the dresser. Picking up the dummy, she examined it. A lot of the paint had faded, almost as if washed off, and Kim could tell the piece of wood had probably suffered water damage.

"No wonder Ron's scared of you, you really are ugly" Kim muttered under her breath. Just then the dummy's hand shot out and squeezed Kim's wrist in a painful grip. Alarmed, Kim tried to pull loose.

"You're none to good looking yourself, _new_ slave!" Slappy snarled, then tilted his head back and let loose a laugh.

A/N: Finally! Kim knows about Slappy. You will not believe how many reviews and pm's I've gotten asking if Kim's ever gonna meet him.

This chapter ended up way longer than I planned, not that I added anything I just fleshed some of the scenes out more. While it may have taken longer, I'm glad that I made the decision, as I think it had an overall good effect on the chapter.

I look at this story, then I go and look at those writers (you know who you are) who write 50 and 100 thousand word stories and I think: How in the world do you _do_ that? Writing this story has almost killed me, and it's no where near that long. I mean, come on! Do you people even _have_ social lives? (Said humorously, so please don't take offence.)

If everything goes according to plan the next chapter will be the last, with the exception perhaps of a short epilogue. After all this stories gone pretty much according to plan, (a first for one of _my_ fics) except for a few alterations that I felt were for the better (such as the removal of any future scenes involving Officer Tarkin).


	10. The Finale Showdown part1

A/N: I present to you the LAST chapter. Well, part 1 of the last chapter. The last chapter actually ended up so large that I split it in two, the second half of which I will post a few minutes after this goes up.

Sitch of the Living Dummy

By MaceEcam

Chapter 9

Startled, Kim tried to pull her arm out of the dummy's hands but Slappy just tightened his grip. Gasping in pain as he twisted her arm, gritted her teeth and addressed the dummy.

"So you are real. Guess I own Ron an apology" She managed to joke half heartedly. In truth she was furious at herself. Ron had been telling the truth and she still hadn't believed him, even though she pretended to so that the fighting would stop. She hadn't believed a ventriloquist dummy could be alive, and yet here it was, holding her in a painful position.

"Yes I am. Did you really think that goody two shoes would have been capable of any of the things I did to you?" Slappy mocked. "The man was an idiot! Though I must admit I may have gone to far, didn't mean to get him locked in the crazy house you know. Made me need to find a new slave!" the dummy chuckled at Kim's expense.

"You obviously don't know Ron very well" Kim replied dryly, searching for a way out of this mess from the corner of her eye. Slappy saw the movement, and gave her arm a good squeeze to let her know who's boss. To Kim it felt like her bones were about to break. Just then, Kim saw something out of the very corner of her eye. Doing her best to see it without looking, she spotted Rufus spurring among the rafters above and behind the dummy, waiting for Kim's signal.

"The punk did surprise me," Slappy continued oblivious to Kim looking past him instead of at him, "Never had a slave that stubborn to give in. But then again, most of my slaves have been little girls and boys. I guess I just needed someone a little weaker; you'll do fine"

Kim wanted to take offence at being called weak; however it was apparent that Slappy had no idea who he was dealing with. "You may have greater strength than me," Kim told the dummy. "But there are two things I have that you don't."

"Oh?" He scoffed at her. "And what may those be?"

"Well, the first is friends!" Kim exclaimed. At which point Rufus jumped down from the rafter and landed on Slappy's head. My immediately started using his mighty teeth to gnaw in one of Slappy's ears.

"What the- GET THIS DISGUSTING THING OFF OF ME!" Slappy yelled trying to shake Rufus off. The naked mole rat was chewing on the same side that Slappy was holding Kim with, so that he couldn't reach him without loosing his hold on Kim. Instead he started shaking his head back and forth trying to dislodge the pet; finally her succeeded causing Rufus to go flying off. Luckily, he landed safely on Ron's bed with a bounce.

Kim saw her chance and took it. While shaking Rufus off, Slappy's grip loosened a tiny bit.

"And of course, the other thing is leverage!" She grunted. She turned her wrist in Slappy's hand and broke free of his hold; at the same time catching hold of his wrist. As he looked at her in surprise she dropped, rolled onto back, pulling Slappy off of the dresser top.

"What the-" he began but didn't get the chance to finish a sentence; Kim brought her bent knees up as she rolled and kicked, hitting Slappy dead middle of his chest and letting go of his hand at the same time. As a result, the dummy was thrown through the air.

Through Ron's window. Again. Slappy was making a bad habit out of that.

Completing her roll Kim brought her legs around and pushed herself off the ground, landing on her feet, just as the bedroom door tore open and the lights flickered on.

"Kimberly? Is that you?" Mr. Stoppable asked. The man had been woken up by his wife claiming to have heard something coming from Ron's room. So the middle-aged patriarch of the Stoppable household had gotten a baseball bat out of the closet and gone to check while his wife checked on Hana.

Kim didn't answer him; she was to busy looking out the window for signs of the Dummy. There weren't any.

Kim turned and started walking to the exit of the room. "Come on" she told Mr. Stoppable, who new and trusted the girl enough to follow her. As they were walking from the stair that headed to Ron's room down the central hallway, Mrs. Stoppable stepped out of Hana's room carrying the baby.

"Gene, what's going on? Was it a robber?" She asked. Spotting Kim, she scowled. "You! I thought I made it clear you weren't welcome around here. So you decided to break into our house?"

"I needed answers" Kim curtly said to the Stoppable matriarch.

"Answers to what?" she said stepping in Kim's way; but Kim just pushed her aside, gently so as not to wake Hana but firm enough to show the woman that she meant business. "How dare you?!?" She hissed, following Kim as well as her husband.

"Dear, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Mr. Stoppable said on Kim's behalf. The man liked the girl and thought that she was a positive influence on their son. Mrs. Stoppable however, didn't share that sentiment.

"How can you say that Gene?" Jean Stoppable demanded turning on her husband as Kim marched out the front door. Jean followed, intending to have a few words with the girl. Her husband followed. "If it wasn't for her Ron wouldn't be in the crazy house right now. If he had met a nice Jewish girl instead of her he would be well on his way to being a doctor or lawyer by now, instead of spending all his time traversing all over the globe fighting freaks of nature."

While this had been going on, Kim had been searching for Slappy and had been getting steadily angrier as Jean went on. Slappy was no where to be seen, and Kim had had enough.

"Listen," Kim began turning on the woman, "Here, take Rufus," She handed the mole rat to Ron's father. "I know you don't like me that much. Frankly, I don't care. Ron was right, the dummy's alive, and I have to go get Ron. I want the two of you to take Hana and go to my house, and stay there until you here from Ron or me. Do you understand me?"

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't answer; she was to stunned by Kim's outburst. Kim took her silence a yes and climbed into her car. Starting the engine, she was soon off to get Ron.

"Dear?" Mr. Stoppable said. "Do you want me to start the car?"

This snapped Jean out of her daze. "I'm not leaving my house just because she told me to. There is no such things as living dummies!"

Just then, a roar is heard as Slappy tears by them on Ron's scooter, following after Kim. As Jean stood there with her mouth wide open, Mr. Stoppable turned and said, "I'll start the car."

II.

It had started raining again, harder than last time. As she drove to the hospital, it was all Kim could do to both keep her eyes on the road and listen to Wade. Kim was lucky that

very few people seemed to be out that night.

The 14 year old super genius had contacted her shortly after she had turned onto the highway, with information that he thought Kim out to know.

"So the police were wrong?" Kim asked while trying to see in front of her. The rain was so thick she could barely see a few feet, and she didn't want to escape the evil dummy just to die in a car crash.

"That's right Kim." Wade replied from the small monitor built into the dashboard of the Sloth. "I don't know if their records were doctored or out of date, but other records show that the shopping center does have an owner; in fact it is owned entirely by a Mr. Dillon Phi."

"That's the guy who owned the eye Monkey Fist stole. Any info on that?"

"Sorry Kim, you know how well Fist vanishes."

Kim nodded, than peered worried out the front window. Wade noticed this and said. "Don't worry Kim, I had the Tweebs build sonar into the Sloth. It should be distorted a bit by the rain, but should still give a decent picture.

Kim heard a slight whir as the sonar kicked in, then nothing. It must have worked on a level she couldn't hear. Wade's image was replaced by a picture of the usual sonar grid, with the Sloth in the middle. Several dots surrounded her, moving in various directions but most of them in front of her.

"Thanks Wade, but I'm on a highway. There are cars everywhere."

"Good point, Wade replied and was about to shut it off when Kim said "Wait!"

She peered at her screen. Then she turned to Wade and said. "I need to go, keep the sonar up ok?" Wade nodded and signed off.

On the screen Kim had seen something moving toward her, fast. Much to fast for even a speeding car, it moved more like a rocket.

Kim looked in her rearview mirror.

Or a rocket powered scooter.

As Ron's scooter, being driven by Slappy, flew toward Kim at nearly 100 miles per hour (which was way more than the speed limit) Kim thought hard to make a plan. They were coming into an area of high traffic, and Kim wanted to get rid of Slappy by then. Slowing down just slightly, she let Slappy come even with her.

Then the slammed her door open.

The door hit the scooter dead on. Slappy lost his balance and fell off as the scooter hit the road hard and bounced forward and off the road from it's momentum, hitting a tree some feet away and bursting into flames as the fuel in it's rockets ignited.

The heat and light from the explosion seared Kim's eyes and caused her to look away; she hoped that there had been too little fuel to start a large fire or the rain would put it out, or perhaps the fire department would get it. She didn't want to start a fire, and felt a pang of guilt at blowing up Ron's scooter. At least he'd understand that it was to kill the dummy.

"Wade" she said pulling up the genius again. "Call the fire department, send them to my location a minute ago." She told him, knowing that he tracked the Sloth on his monitor. She signed off and let loose a sigh of relief, knowing that it was over.

Just then Slappy pulled himself over the side of the Sloth and lunged at Kim. Startled, Kim let go of the wheel with one hand to deflect the dummy; she swerved, causing a passing car to escape off the road.

They had entered the crowded area by now and cars surrounded them. Horns honked and fingers were raised as Kim almost left her lane again as she tried to fight Slappy and drive at the same time. Spotting her opportunity, she drove along side a big diesel. Giving a bit of slack to throw Slappy off, she suddenly grabbed Slappy's head like he had grabbed her head. She pushed Slappy with all her might away from her and into the side of the diesel; with a scream of what Kim could only assume was pain as the friction of the truck, which had been driving faster then slower than them as Kim kept changing speed to keep the friction up, scrapped his face off. Kim herself could barely take it; she knew if their speed varied too much the friction would rip her arm off.

Suddenly the worst thing happened as the truck turned off onto another road Startled, Kim let go of Slappy hopping to leave him there but the dummy once again grabbed hold of the Sloth door and pulled it's self off; Kim was read this time though. She moved onto a smaller road, one with only one lane going in each direction. When the moment was ready she tore her door open; causing the door and Slappy to be torn off as it a police car going in the opposing direction.

Kim was hoping that the police car had been sturdy enough not to be damaged by the door but didn't want to wait around to find out; she had to get to Ron and hoped the cop would give her some slack, her being Kim Possible after all.

As Kim drove away as fast as she could sans one door, Slappy stood up. He quickly sat back down and located the problem; the top half of his leg had been split in half, right down the middle with half hanging uselessly off the joint, almost like a broken bone that had punched the skin. Slappy screamed in frustration; those kids had cost him so much, and he wanted revenge. His leg was useless, his arm kept falling off, and he had water damage.

Just then the door of the stopped police car that he had hit opened and a policeman got out; Slappy recognized him as the idiot from the station that had picked up Ron.

"Little boy?" Officer Tarkin asked. "Are you ok?" In the dark of the rain, he thought Slappy was a human boy. As he neared him, Slappy turned to him and he realized that he was a dummy. "Actually Officer, I could use a ride to the hospital!"

Officer Tarkin fainted.

Rolling his wooden eyes, Slappy tore a piece of cloth from the man's shirt and snapped his leg back in place; he used the cloth to tie it back together. He stood up; it would hold. Taking the man's keys, he left him their and opened the door off his police cruiser; no good, his feet couldn't reach the pedals.

Spotting some one in the back, he tore open that door. Inside was a man in his 40's, dressed in a blue muscle shirt with a heavy mustache and mullet; he was wearing handcuffs.

"You." Slappy snapped at him. "Want to cause a lot of damage and destruction?"

"Like, seriously dummy dude? I'd seriously love that!" The man replied in a manner Slappy found annoying. Still…

"Good." he said tossing the man the keys. He quickly unlocked himself. "You drive." Slappy told him. "Alright! Where we going?"

Climbing in the front passenger seat, Slappy looked at himself in the mirror. The left half of his face had been flattened, as if work off by constant rubbing on sandpaper. He had no nose to speak of. One more thing to add to his list of reasons to want revenge.

Slappy laughed. "Middleton Medical Center"

A/N: Part 2 coming in just a few.


	11. The Finale Showdown part2

Sitch of the Living Dummy

By MaceEcam

Chapter 9 part 2

To say that Ron Stoppable was having a bad day would be an understatement. After promising Kim that everything would be ok, he had come home to find Slappy with his arms around his sister. He had unfortunately freaked out and attacked the dummy, his parents had assumed he had gone made and had stuck him here within an hour. Totally unfair of them, but he supposed screaming "IT'S ALIVE! THE DUMMY IS ALIVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PEOPLE IT'S ALIVE!" at the top of his lungs as they dragged him out the door didn't help.

So now he was stuck here in a help group for people who though that toys were alive. He had commented that he didn't think it would be so common, and had gotten tasered him; he still wasn't sure why.

The people in the group weren't that bad, but to be honest they were all nuts. The first was this guy named Arnold kept babbling about something called Scarface, and another guy named Andy kept claiming that his Good Guy doll was coming to kill him. Ron had told the doctors that he didn't belong here, that his dummy really _was _alive.

They tasered him again.

Tired of getting tasered, he had just about resigned himself to his fate when he heard Kim's voice. It was passed lights out and all the doors had been locked, but he had swiped his key from the guard; a habit born from

years of being taken prisoner. Opening his door, he quietly walked down the hallway till he came to a corner and looked down it; he spotted Kim talking to the woman at the front desk.

"Look." Kim said. "It's really important that I see Ron. Why can't you let me in?"

"It's after visiting hours and the patients are all asleep. And even if that wasn't the case, I couldn't let you in anyway." The lady replied, blowing her chewing gum loudly in Kim's face. Kim resisted the urge to punch the unhelpful woman and instead asked," What? Why not?"

"Order's from the patient's parents. You are to be considered a bad influence and not let in. And besides, even if that wasn't the case I wouldn't let you in."

"And why not!" Kim asked exasperated.

"Because I don't really like you." The woman replied.

Kim stood there dumbfounded at the nurses answer. "You…what? Why not?"

"No reason." she replied. "I just don't like goodie two shoes." she looked up from the magazine she had been reading and Kim got a better look at her. She recognized her immediately. "You're Lonnie Rockwaller!"

"Yep." She said returning to her magazine. Kim, losing her temper, grabbed Bonnie's older sister and pulled her to within an inch of her face. "Let. Me. Speak. To. Ron. NOW.

"Kim!" Ron called jogging down the hallway. "Ron!" Kim yelled back and gripped him in a hug as he ran he swooped her into his arms. Upon being freed from Kim's grip Lonnie pressed a button on the counter. "Security!" she called over the buildings loudspeakers, "Security to the psychiatric ward! Trouble in the lobby!" She smiled at the two of the nastily, but there were too wrapped up in their reunion to pay her any attention.

"Ron I'm sorry I didn't believe you! Slappy talked to me I know he's real I fought him and I think he's dead so I came to get you. I left Ron with your parents and sent them to my house" Kim said in one breath. Ron was overjoyed. The two separated, but before they could say anything Ron stood straight for a moment and then fell down. He had been tasered.

"Hey!" Kim began but stopped when a pair of arms from a burly orderly took hold of them and held her in place. She struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"What is going on down here?" A voice demanded from down the hallway. Turning her head, Kim could see her mother walking down the hall toward them.

"Dr. Possible!" Lonnie began, all rudeness vanished. "What are you doing in this side of the hospital, shouldn't you be in the main building?"

"I just found out from Ron's parents that he was here, they asked me to make sure Kim had no problem bringing him home. What was with the security alert just a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, uh, that was to restrain your daughter…" Lonnie replied weakly. Anne raised an eyebrow at her, and Lonnie motioned for the guards to let go of Kim. Freed, Kim rubbed her arms where they held her and went to check on Ron.

"Um-I-I can't release a patent, I don't have the authority. You'll have to ask Dr. Crane, but he's gone home for the night and can't be contacted till morning. Besides," She continued gathering her courage. "May I ask why the change of heart?" she asked. As she asked, Ron came to and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Not that it is any of your business." Anne replied coolly as Kim watched her mother with pride and amazement, "But his parents no longer believe their son to be crazy."

This stunned Lonnie. "But, you can't seriously believe that there is such a thing as a living dummy!"

Just then, a police cruiser crashed through the front window and into the lobby.

IV.

Kim and Ron quickly took battle stances and surveyed the situation. The car had come out of no where, crashing through the gall wall at the front of the building and skidding to a stop. The orderly that had held Kim had panicked and run for it and Lonnie was standing behind the desk, her mouth held open shock. The orderly that had shocked Ron had been hit by the car and knocked across the room; Kim's mother was attending to his injuries.

Bending over, Ron picked up the taser and pocketed it. The driver's door of the crusier opened and Motor Ed climbed out. "Like, Red, blond guy, what's up? Did you see that awesome crash I made? I mean seriously!"

Kim and Ron relaxed. Motor Ed they could deal with.

Their happiness was short lived however as the other door was kicked open and Slappy climbed out.

"Red, blonde dude, I would like you to meet my new accomplish, Slappy. The little dude seriously busted me from going to jail. Seriously!"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Slappy demanded. He turned back to Kim and Ron. "Well if it isn't the two little love birds, back together at last. This is good, now you can BOTH be my slaves." He threw his head back and let loose one of his trademark laughs.

Ron took this moment to strike. Grabbing Kim, he turned and ran down the hallway away from Slappy and toward the elevator; by the time Slappy noticed they had run Ron ha already pushed the button. With a wooden screech, Slappy began running toward them, with Ed right behind.

As the doors pinged open, Ron pulled Kim in and slammed his fist of the CLOSE DOORS button; they slowly started to shut, but it was to late. Slappy leapt at them managed to get one hand in, then another, then he started to push the doors apart. Kim pushed Ron aside and pressed the OPEN DOORS button, they opened with a snap leaving a stunned Slappy in midair for a moment; before he had a chance to fall Kim brought her leg around in a kick and slammed him away from them. They saw him fly right into Motor Ed right as the doors clanged shut.

Slappy had slammed into Ed's head, knocking the criminal out. He got up just in time to see the door to the elevator shut. Pounding his fist of the door in anger, he paused and looked to his side.

There was more than one elevator.

V.

Ron had hit the button for the top floor, and the ride gave them plenty of time to catch their breath and plan what to do next. When the doors pinged open the stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Oh no." Ron began. "What?" Kim asked and Ron pointed.

The next elevator was coming up.

Spotting the stairway that led up to the roof Kim and Ron ran to it and pulled on the door. Climbing the staircase, they came upon a second door. Ron tried it. Locked.

"Now what?" He asked. He jumped out of the way as Kim slammed her foot into the lock, breaking it. The door swung open.

"That's my woman!" Ron shouted. Kim gave him a glare. "Come on she said pulling him onto the roof.

The rain had turned into a full fledged storm. Kim and Ron walked out onto the roof and looked around for some source of escape or defense against the homicidal dummy, but they couldn't find anything. They turned back to head down the stares to find Slappy standing there waiting for them. Somewhere the dummy had picked up a long sharp piece of metal which Ron recognized as a piece of the stairwell.

"You know, you two have been the biggest pains in the butt I have ever met." Slappy yelled at them over the raging wind. "It's been fun, but now it's time to die." He ran at Kim and slid between her legs, he then spun and slammed the pole into the back of her knees causing the to buckle. "Kim fell to the ground with an 'oof!'. Once Kim was on her knees Slappy swung the pole into at her arm; she heard a load CRACK when it connected and knew that her arm was broken.

"Kim!" Ron shouted and tried to help her; before he could Slappy, moving easier in the pushing wind and seeing better in the torrent, slammed the pole into his chest. He dropped like a stone.

"Now then, the only real question is which one of you two to finish off first. Should I take out the dummy" Here he pointed the rod at Ron, "Or the dummy's girlfriend." He looked back and forth between the two. "I pick…the girl friend!" And here he lifted the club as far back as he could, reading it to slam down and break Kim's skull.

"No!" Ron shouted, pulling out the taser. He shot Slappy with it and the dummy shook for a moment and then stood still. Ron relaxed, then stopped when Slappy turned around and kicked him in the gut, his hard wooden foot pushing the air out of Ron's lungs.

"You really ARE a dummy! Don't you know that wood doesn't conduct electricity!" He laughed again.

"You know, I am beginning to hate that laugh." Ron sputtered out in between jagged breaths.

"Well consider yourself lucky than. You won't have to hear it again." And with that Slappy lifted up the sharp piece of wood and readied himself to stab it down into Ron's stomach.

Lightning hit the rod as Slappy held it.

While the electrical current passing from the taser to Slappy wasn't strong enough to have any effect, the power from a bolt of lightning did generate enough heat to set the wood on fire. As the wooden frame burst into flames, Slappy dropped the pole and Ron rolled out of the way. The poll bounced harmlessly off of the ground.

"AAARGGHHH!!!" Slappy screamed stumbling around. The fire wasn't burning very fast due to the rain, and was on it's way to being put out. "Hey Slappy!" the dummy heard Kim called, and turned just in time to get hit by something very fast.

When Slappy dropped his weapon, Kim picked it up. He broken arm hanging there, she lifted herself up the best she could and then with her good arm lifted the makeshift spear and spear and held it at read. "Hey Slappy!" She called, and then threw the sharpened pole at the dummy.

The pole slammed into Slappy and lodged itself in his chest, pushing him back several feet from the momentum. He toppled over the edge of the building and fell the 10 stories to the bottom of the hospital, still burning the whole time.

Kim sagged; with her broken arm throwing the poll had taken all her strength, but at least now it was over. She felt Ron lift her up in his arms, then she blacked out from the pain.

VI.

Anne Possible was worried. The talking dummy had followed after her daughter and boyfriend, and she had had to stay behind to treat the knocked out guard and unconscious Motor Ed. However, she had done all she could for the two and had contacted one of the few nurses working the night sift to get them to a bed. She was about to follow her daughter and her boyfriend when the lift door clanged open and Ron exited it, carrying an unconscious Kim in his arms.

"Here" He said laying Kim on the ground. "I think her arm is broken." Anne felt it, she needed an x-ray to make sure but she thought he was right. She quickly called for another stretcher.

Ron meanwhile had kept walking. Stopping by the police car, he found inside the vehicle a handgun. He picked it up and headed outside, stepping over the broken glass that filled lobby and out the empty frame.

He found Slappy about twenty feet away, still alive. His body had been completely decimated, legs broken upon impact on the ground. He only had the top have of his torso left, the rest weakened by the spear and broken off if him. His arm had come off again and couldn't be seen, and with the other arm he was slowly pulling himself away from the building. What parts of him were burnt beyond recognition.

As Ron stood there looking coolly down at him Slappy looked up. Hr opened his mouth to speak and Ron placed the gun into it. "This better not give me splinters." he said, and them pulled the trigger.

Slappy's head exploded. He finally stopped moving.

Ron returned the gun to the police car and went to check on Kim.

A/N: It's done. It's actually done. I didn't think I'd get it done by my 2 year mark, and I did. I actually finished a story.

God as my witness, I'll never write fan fiction again!

Neo: But Mace what about the Drakkim chapter you promised me? And Eyes?"

Well yes theres-

Ran: Plus you said you'd co-write the Fonnies with me!"

Ok, but-!"

Zaratan: And what about that Ronbon you had an idea for-"

ALRIGHT! I'LL KEEP WRITING!!

Man you people just won't let me leave will you? I guess I might as well just resign myself to my fate…

I want to give a special thank you to CajunBear73, who if I'm not mistaken reviewed EVERY BLOODY CHAPTER. You are dedicated man. I also want to thank the rest of my reviewers, such as Sentine1103, Shrike176, kim's 1 fan, and whitem, and a thanks to Samurai Crunchbird for the advice, complements, and when it needed it criticism. If it wasn't for you guys I never would have finished. I have so many more people I want to thank, but I can't list them all, I'd need another chapter just for that!

And for all of you who wanted a twist at the end, don't worry. I plan on doing an "Epilogue" soon enough.


	12. Epilogue

Sitch of the Living Dummy

By MaceEcam

Story Epilogue

"I can do it." Kim insisted, trying to climb into her mom's car. The cast that covered her arm said otherwise, as did Ron who insisted Kim he help Kim get in and buckle up.

It was the next day, and the place was a mess. Global Justice had come in to pick up Ed, and at the insistence of Kim, her mother, and Ron had called in a squad to pick of Slappy's remains, which for the most part was a pile composed of splitters and ash. Still, everyone was glad to see the dummy gone.

Everyone, that is, but Lonnie. Not that she was sad or angry that Slappy was dead, she just wasn't in a position to say anything after what she had witnessed. The poor girl had been led away by a pair of doctors and been taken to Lowerton Psychiatric Hospital, muttering the whole time about "evil dummy's" and "mullet men". Kim felt guilty about it at first, but decided that Bonnie's sinter might benefit from the experience.

As Ron climbed into the backseat with Kim and Mrs. Possible started the car, Kim turned to him. Tried to anyway, but stopped when her cast hit the seat. "Ron, I really am sorry for not believing you."

"It's no problem Kim", he replied waving her off. The stern and angry demeanor that had held him the night before had for the most part left him, replaced by his usual happy face. Still, both he and Kim knew that this whole situation had left him different. "I mean, a talking dummy? Even I wouldn't have believed that!" The two shared a brief laugh, but then shuddered as the memory of the dummy's demonic cackle came to mind. After a moment, Kim broke the silence.

"So have you talked to your parents yet?"

"No" Ron shook his head. "Not that I've tried. After you drifted off to sleep a crashed almost at once." After her mother treated her arm, she had insisted Kim get some sleep and giving her a sleeping pill, then tried to get Ron to go home. Ron had refused to leave Kim's side however, and soon after fell asleep as well.

Kim nodded; she had expected as much.

"I still can't believe that I let you talk me into releasing you Kim, you should be in the hospital for at least another week." Her mom called from up front. Kim grinned. "I can get just as much rest from the comfort of my bedroom mom, and besides. My doctor does house calls."

Ron laughed at this and Mrs. Possible rolled her eyes. "Just be careful ok? I don't want to have to break your OTHER arm just to keep you still."

Kim started to reply, but stopped as they turned their corner.

The Possible house had been destroyed.

Well not all of it really. Just about half, the entire left half to be exact.

As Ann parked the car and everyone got out, a head could be seen poking out above half of a wall that was still left standing. It was quickly pulled back out of sight, and a moment later Mr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable came hurrying around the corner of it. Ron's mother held Hana in her lap, wrapped in a blanket.

"James! What happened here?" Anne asked panicking.

"Nothing." The rocket scientist replied, sweating profusely. "Nothing happened, why would you think anything had happened?" He spotted Kim. "Kimmie-cup, what happened to your arm?"

"James." Anne said firmly, causing all present to look at her, some in fear. "What happened to our house?"

"What do you mean?" James answered lamely.

"It's half destroyed!"

"Oh, that. Well you see-" he began to explain, but was stopped when what sounded like loud footsteps were heard. From behind the house, dragging behind it from ropes tied around its neck Tim, Jim, and Mr. Stoppable, was a 20 foot tall Rufus.

"Hiya!" It squeaked.

"That did." James finished.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**MONSTER BLOOD FOR MOLE RATS!**

**COMING MARCH 2009!**

A/N: That's right, a sequel. One of a line of sequels, including "Say Cheese and Die Already", "Cheer of the Haunted Mask", and "Holiday at Horrorland", all part of my "Impossible Goosebumps" series. Reader's beware, you're in for a scare!


End file.
